Our Story
by Sweet Jung
Summary: Berawal dari persahabatan, timbul cinta di antara mereka. Konflik anak-anak yang menuju dewasa dan bagaimana mereka menghadapinya. Lalu akankah mereka mengetahui cinta sejati mereka? [NCT DREAM Fanfic] [MarkMin? NoMin? NoRen? MarkRen?]
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_Sweet Jung_

 _ **Our Story**_

 **Na Jaemin/Ji Jaemin**

 **Lee Minhyung/Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

– Chapter 1:Introduction –

 **Na Jaemin**

Na Jaemin atau yang sekarang menjadi Ji Jaemin adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Ji Hansol dan istrinya Nakamoto Yuta. Ia memiliki seorang kakak yang bernama Ji Hina. Jaemin bukanlah anak kandung di keluarga ini, tetapi ia adalah anak angkat. Ia diangkat oleh keluarganya pada umur 7 tahun karena kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat menuju Amerika dan menurut surat wasiat ayahnya, Ji Hansol yang merupakan wakil direktur harus merawat anak tunggal keluarga Na karena keluarga tersebut tidak memiliki sanak saudara. Selain itu Ji Hansol juga harus menjaga perusahaan yang kelak akan diwarisi kepada Jaemin.

Dan seminggu setelah kepergian orangtuanya, Jaemin memiliki keluarga baru. Yuta dan Hina menyambut Jaemin dengan hangat. Yuta menganggap Jaemin sebagai anaknya begitu juga Hina yang sangat senang karena akhirnya ia mempunyai seorang adik walaupun mereka berdua seumuran. Jaemin yang awalnya merasa sedih atas kepergian orangtuanyapun kembali menjadi Jaemin yang hangat dan selalu tersenyum. Ia dan Hina disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama.

Di sekolah ini Hina memperkenalkan Jaemin kepada teman-temannya yang kebanyakan adalah laki-laki karena Hina yang memang tomboy. Ada Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno dan Lee Donghyuk. Mereka selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun bahkan kelas mereka selalu bersama. Tak jarang siswi-siswi di sekolah merasa iri dengan Hina karena ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan di antara laki-laki tampan tersebut.

Tapi, di luar lingkaran persahabatan tersebut, Jaemin jauh lebih dekat dengan Jeno dibanding Donghyuk dan Renjun. Donghyuk terkadang - bahkan sering - menjahilinya sementara Renjun terkadang lebih sering fokus dengan karakter kesukaannya, Moomin.

Jaemin dan Jeno adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Di mana ada Jaemin sudah pasti ada Jeno dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Bahkan di antara sahabat-sahabatnya, hanya Jaemin yang diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di dalam kamar Jeno di saat Hina sibuk dengan ekstrakurikuler karate dan dancenya atau Renjun yang sibuk dengan kegiatan klub melukisnya dan kegiatan paduan suara sekolah bersama Donghyuk. Terkadang mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama walaupun pada akhirnya hanya Jaemin yang mengerjakan dan Jeno yang hanya memandangi Jaemin lalu menjahilinya. Terkadang mereka juga bermain game bersama dan berakhir dengan Jaemin yang belepotan bedak di wajahnya karena sering kalah dari Jeno. Bahkan Jaemin juga sering menginap di kamar Jeno.

Kedekatan mereka berdua mulai agak renggang setelah kedatangan kakak tertua Jeno dari Kanada, Lee Minhyung atau yang sering Jeno panggil dengan sebutan Mark. Saat itu untuk merayakan kedatangan anak tertua mereka, keluarga Lee mengundang sahabat-sahabat Jeno dan teman Mark, Koeun untuk merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan di halaman rumah mereka.

Jaemin yang saat itu datang telat bersama Hina karena harus menunggu Hina pulang dari ekstrakurikuler karatenya langsung terpesona dengan Mark saat ia diperkenalkan kepada Mark.

Jaemin yang saat itu berusia 12 tahun, merasakan cinta pertamanya. Ia mulai berusaha mencari tahu tentang Mark dari sahabatnya, Jeno, yang lebih sering diam dibanding menajawab pertanyaannya. Dan hari itu pun datang, Jaemin yang memang sering datang ke rumah keluarga Lee hari itu disapa oleh Mark. Berawal dari sapaan tersebut, Jaemin dan Mark mulai dekat. Bahkan di tengah kesibukannya dengan pelatihan untuk lomba cerdas cermatnya, Mark selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjemput Jaemin. Bahkan saat hujanpun, Mark rela menjemput Jaemin dan membiarkan jaket kesayangannya basah hanya untuk menutupi mereka berdua. Jaemin hanya tersenyum dengan segala perlakuan manis Mark kepadanya. Tersenyum untuk menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya kepada seorang Lee Minhyung. Tapi, Jaemin tidak tahu kalau di belakangnya ada seseorang yang sudah mencintainya dari awal mereka bertemu.

 **Mark Lee**

Ia dilahirkan dengan nama Lee Minhyung. Ia adalah anak pertama dari Lee Taeyong dan istrinya Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Setahun kemudian Minhyung mendapatkan seorang adik yang bernama Lee Jeno. Ia merasa senang memiliki seorang adik. Ia selalu mengajak Jeno bermain. Dan pada umurnya yang ke-empat, Minhyung mendapat berita bahagia sekaligus berita buruk. Berita bahagianya adalah ia akan memiliki seorang adik lagi dan berita kedua yang terburuk adalah sang kakek yang berada di Kanada menginginkan Minhyung untuk tinggal bersama mereka di Kanada dan menyekolahkan Minhyung di Kanada.

Awalnya Minhyung menolak. Tapi karena permintaan ibunya, Minhyung pun berangkat ke Kanada ditemani tangisan Jeno yang tidak ingin ditinggal sang kakak dan kedua orangtuanya juga sang adik bungsu yang masih berada di perut ibunya. Di pintu keberangkatan, Minhyung menatap sedih kedua orangtuanya juga adiknya. Ia tahu ia akan berpisah lama dengan mereka tapi di lain pihak ia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang kakek yang terkenal tegas.

Bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik yang ia kenal bernama Wendy Son, salah satu karyawan kakeknya di Kanada, ia berangkat ke Kanada dengan perasaan tak rela. Ia hanya anak berumur empat tahun dan hanya diberikan empat tahun untuk tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Saat ia sampai di Kanada, ia disambut oleh sang kakek dan iapun dibawa ke rumah sang kakek yang sangat megah. Minhyung juga disekolahkan di sekolah terbaik di Kanada saat ia berumur 6 tahun. Di sekolah, ia menggunakan nama Mark Lee yang merupakan pemberian dari sang kakek.

Di saat ia merindukan keluarganya, Minhyung akan menelpon sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Mengungkapkan segala keluh kesahnya kepada sang ibu. Sang ibu yang hanya bisa mendengar suara sang anak yang jauh di sana berusaha menguatkan hati Minhyung dan meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan lama di Kanada. Dengan segala nasihat yang ibunya berikan, Minhyung selalu berusaha kuat terlebih lagi dengan segala didikan sang kakek yang membuat Minhyung tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang kuat dan tegas.

Di umurnya yang ketigabelas, Minhyung memohon kepada sang kakek untuk kembali ke Korea dan bersekolah di sana. Dengan segala usahanya untuk membujuk sang kakek, Minhyung pun kembali ke Korea. Sebelum ia berangkat ke Korea, Minhyung menghubungi sang ibu dan ayah bahwa ia akan kembali ke Korea. Hal itu disambut bahagia keluarganya.

Setelah berjam-jam berada di dalam pesawat, Minhyung merasa bahagia saat ia akhirnya bisa merasakan udara segar di Korea kembali. Ia berjalan melewati pintu kedatangan dan disambut dengan pelukan hangat kedua orangtuanya. Minhyung benar-benar merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan kedua orangtuanya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sang ibu menangis terharu atas kembalinya sang anak sulung. Merekapun segera kembali ke kediaman mereka.

Minhyung sangat terkejut saat ia disambut oleh kedua adiknya di rumah. Ia bisa melihat Jeno yang tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tampan dan sang adik bungsu yang ia kenal dari foto-foto yang dikirimkan sang ibu saat ia berada di Kanada, Lee Sungkyung atau yang Jeno sering panggil Lami tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik.

Minhyung pun melepaskan tangannya dari koper birunya dan segera memeluk kedua adiknya. Jeno dan Sungkyung yang bahagia bisa melihat sang kakak kembali termasuk Sungkyung yang baru pertama kalinya melihat sang kakak sulung secara langsung langsung memeluk erat sang kakak.

Jeno yang merasa bahagia atas kembalinya sang kakak meminta ibunya untuk merayakannya dan ia akan mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya untuk memperkenalkan mereka kepada sang kakak.

Dan keesokan harinya, pesta penyambutan Minhyung benar-benar diadakan walaupun hanya pesta kecil biasa di halaman belakangnya. Jeno yang mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya yang ia ketahui bernama Huang Renjun dan Lee Donghyuk menambah keramaian pesta tersebut. Minhyung pun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Koeun, sahabat masa kecilnya. Mereka kembali mengobrol tentang masa kecil mereka di mana Minhyung dan Jeno sering dititip di rumah keluarga Koeun yang merupakan tetangga Minhyung karena kedua orangtuanya yang bekerja hingga malam hari.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, Jeno datang bersama dua orang sahabatnya yang lain yang datang telat. Minhyung pun menyalami sahabat perempuan Jeno yang bernama Ji Hina dan Jeno pun memperkenalkan sahabat terdekatnya, Ji Jaemin.

Dan saat menatap mata anak bernama Jaemin tersebut, Minhyung merasakan ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Ia merasakan perasaan berbeda dari saat ia berkenalan dengan sahabat-sahabat Jeno lainnya. Yang akahirnya Minhyung sadari bahwa perasaan itu bernama cinta.

Sejak saat itu, Minhyung selalu memikirkan Jaemin. Bahkan sebelum tidurpun yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah seorang Ji Jaemin. Minhyung tahu kalau Jaemin sering berkunjung ke rumahnya dan bermain bersama Jeno di kamarnya. Terkadang Minhyung ingin menyapa Jaemin, tapi mulutnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sapaan kepada Jaemin. Hingga suatu hari, Minhyung yang melihat Jaemin masuk ke dalam rumahnya saat ia sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa Jaemin. Ia tak menduga kaau Jaemin akan membalas sapaannya. Dan dari situlah mereka berdua mulai dekat. Minhyung pun mulai melancarkan pendekatannya kepada Jaemin. Ia jadi sering menjemput Jaemin. Menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan jaket kesayangannya saat hujan menerpa tubuh mereka. Ia tidak perduli. Karena yang ia pedulikan adalah senyum Jaemin saat ia menatap wajah Minhyung. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa sang adik jauh lebih dulu menyukai Jaemin dibanding dirinya.

 **3\. Lee Jeno**

Lee Jeno adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Lee. Ia hadir dalam keluarga tersebut setahun setelah sang kakak, Lee Minhyung. Ia dan Minhyung adalah kakak adik yang kompak. Mereka selalu bersama. Diumurnya yang ketiga tahun, Jeno harus merasakan perpisahan dengan sang kakak yang harus berangkat ke Kanada atas perintah sang kakek. Jeno belum mengerti apa-apa saat itu, yang ia tahu ia akan ditinggal lama oleh sang kakak. Jeno merasa sendirian di rumah tersebut hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan seorang teman lagi yaitu Lee Sungkyung, adik bayi yang dilahirkan oleh sang ibu. Ia memanggil sang adik dengan panggilan Lami.

Di umurnya yang ke 7, ia memiliki seorang teman baru yang diperkenalkan oleh sahabatnya, Hina. Anak laki-laki yang memiliki wajah yang imut dan manis bernama Ji Jaemin. Bahkan di antara mereka berlima, Jeno sangat dekat dengan Jaemin dan hanya Jaeminlah satu-satunya sahabat Jeno yang boleh memasuki kamar Jeno. Terkadang saat ia mengerjakan tugas bersama Jaemin, ia hanya akan melihat wajah manis Jaemin terkadang ia juga mencubit pipi Jaemin yang sering mengundangnya untuk menyentuh pipi lembut tersebut.

Jeno tidak tahu apa nama perasaan itu. Ia sudah merasakan jantungnya yang selalu berdebar-debar saat melihat bahkan mendengar nama Jaemin dan suara dari sahabatnya yang manis itu. Ia selalu ingin melindungi Jaemin, dan perasaan ingin melindung Jaemin tersebut semakin bertambah saat ia mengetahu dari Hina bahwa Jaemin adalah anak angkat di keluarganya karena orangtuanya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Ia selalu ingin bersama Jaemin. Berdiri di sampingnya. Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah berada di umur 12 tahun. Umur di mana mereka mulai mengalami masa puber. Dan saat itu ia mengetahui bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Jaemin adalah perasaan yang lebih dari seorang sahabat. Cinta. Ia tahu ini dari sang ibu dengan sedikit berbohong sambil membawa nama Donghyuk.

Ia mencintai Jaemin. Sangat mencintai Jaemin. Hingga akhirnya perasaannya harus mengalami rintangan.

Sang kakak, Lee Minhyung kembali dari Kanada. Ia dan Sungkyung menyambut sang kakak dengan gembira. Kakaknya tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang tampan. Ia bahkan meminta ibunya untuk membuat pesta penyambutan sang kakak dan ia akan mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya untuk diperkenalkan kepada sang kakak.

Dan hari itu datang, pesta kecil untuk menyambut sang kakak yang baru kembali dari Kanada tersebut dihadiri oleh kedua sahabatnya, Huang Renjun dan Lee Donghyuk. Sementara Jaemin dan Hina akan menyusul karena Jaemin harus menunggu Hina pulang dari ekstrakurikuler karatenya.

Jeno yang melihat kedatangan kedua sahabatnya langsung mengajak mereka untuk menemui sang kakak. Ia memperkenalkan Hina terlebih dahulu kepada sang kakak yang sedang mengobrol dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Koeun. Hingga saat ia memperkenalkan Jaemin kepada sang kakak, Jeno merasakan ada yang berbeda dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Setelah hari itu, Jeno selalu dipusingkan dengan pertanyaan Jaemin tentang kakaknya. Ia merasa aneh dengan Jaemin yang jadi lebih sering mencari sang kakak. Hingga suatu hari, Jeno harus merasakan patah hati karena Jaemin dengan bahagia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Minhyung. Bahkan setelah itu, Jeno melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Jaemin dan sang kakak menjadi semakin dekat bahkan tak jarang Minhyung menjemput Jaemin yang harus pulang lebih sore karena harus mengikuti pelatihan untuk perlombaan cerdas cermatnya. Bahkan Jaemin meninggalkan Jeno yang sudah menunggunya berjam-jam lebih awal dan memilih untuk pulang bersama Minhyung. Meninggalkan Jeno yang membawa payung untuk dipakai bersama Jaemin dengan memilih Minhyung yang hanya menutupi diri mereka dari hujan dengan selembar jaket dan berlari menuju halte bus. Meninggalkan Jeno yang terus menunggu Jaemin pulang dari pelatihannya walaupun Jeno tahu, Jaemin tidak tahu ia menunggu untuknya dan lebih memilih pulang bersama Minhyung.

Jeno patah hati. Jeno merasa dikhianati oleh kakaknya sendiri. Ia yang pertama kali bertemu Jaemin. Ia juga yang pertama kali menyimpan rasa kepada Jaemin. Tapi kakaknya yang baru pulang dari Kanada dengan mudahnya mengambil Jaemin dari dirinya. Jeno ingin membenci Minhyng tapi ia tahu, Minhyung adalah kakaknya. Ia ingin melupakan Jaemin tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa.

Yang Jeno tahu sekarang adalah ia harus menyimpan perasaan ini dalam-dalam dan membiarkan dirinya yang mengetahui bahwa ia mencintai Jaemin sejak lima tahun yang lalu dan akan terus begitu.

 **4\. Huang Renjun**

Huang Renjun adalah anak sulung dari pasang Huang Sicheng dan Qian Kun. Ia memiliki seorang adik yang hanya berbeda satu tahun darinya yang bernama Huang Chenle. Huang Renjun dilahirkan di China dan pindah ke Korea saat ia berumur 6 tahun. Hidup di tengah-tengah masyarakat yang memiliki perbedaan bahasa dengannya membuat Renjun menjadi anak yang pendiam. Ia diam karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa kepada teman-temannya. Terkadang ia juga merasa didiskriminasi karena dia satu-satunya orang asing di kelasnya. Renjun terkadang ingin menangis tapi melihat ibunya yang selalu memberi semangat kepadanya sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah membuat Renjun menjadi lebih kuat untuk menghadpai teman-teman sekelasnya. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan keturunan Korea-Jepang bernama Ji Hina yang membantunya saat ia dibully oleh kakak kelasnya. Sejak hari itu mereka berteman dan Hinapun memperkenalkan Renjun kepada teman sekelasnya Donghyuk dan Jeno

Merekapun mulai berteman. Walaupun Renjun terkadang hanya tersenyum saat menanggapi candaan Donghyuk. Renjun senang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Bahkan ketiga sahabatnya pun membantu Renjun untuk berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. Hingga suatu hari, kelompok mereka mendapatkan satu teman baru bernama Ji Jaemin, adik angkat Hina. Jaemin adalah anak laki-laki yang memiliki wajah manis dan ia juga periang. Ia bahkan menjadi kesayangan semua guru di sekolahnya karena kepintarannya. Dan di mata Renjun, Jaemin adalah kesayangan Jeno di antara sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Bahkan mungkin di antara dirinya, Donghyuk bahkan Hina yang kakak angkat Jaemin sekalipun ia yang lebih mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu hal di antara Jaemin dan Jeno. Mereka sering pulang berdua di saat Renjun dan Donghyuk ada kegiatan paduan suara sekolah atau Hina yang ikut ekstrakurikuler karate. Bahkan Renjun pun bingung mengapa hanya Jaemin yang diperbolehkan oleh Jeno untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Hingga suatu hari Jeno memberi kabar bahwa kakak sulungnya sudah pulang dari Kanada. Ia mengajak sahabat-sahabatnya untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya karena keluarganya mengadakan pesta kecil untuk sang kakak. Renjun dan Donghyuk memilih untuk pergi bersama Jeno setelah pulang sekolah sementara Jaemin memilih untuk menyusul karena harus menunggu Hina pulang dari ekstrakurikulernya. Saat mereka bertiga tiba di rumah keluarga Lee, Jeno segera memperkenalkan kakaknya yang bernama Lee Minhyung kepada kedua sahabatnya, Renjun dan Donghyuk. Renjun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ia bertemu dengan seorang Lee Minhyung untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdebar-debar hanya karena bertatapan dengan seorang Lee Minhyung yang bahkan baru ia kenal hari itu. Di pesta itu, mata Renjun hanya bisa tertuju ke arah seorang Lee Minhyung. Hingga akhirnya Hina dan Jaemin datang dan diperkenalkan kepada Minhyung dan dari jarak yang cukup jauhpun Renjun bisa melihat tatapan yang berbeda dari seorang Lee Minhyung kepada Ji Jaemin dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Renjun tidak mau berburuk sangka terlebih dahulu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia jarang melihat Jeno dan Jaemin pulang bersama. Ia terkadang melihat Jeno duduk di bangku taman sekolah sambil melamun dan terkadang terlihat kacau. Renjun ingin tahu apa masalah Jeno, tapi Renjun juga tahu kalau Jeno hanya terbuka tentang segala permasalahannya kepada Jaemin. Yang lebih mengherankannya lagi, Renjun jadi sering melihat Minhyung berdiri di depan sekolahnya. Renjun berpikir kalau mungkin Minhyung ingin menjemput adiknya, Jeno. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali siapa yang sebenarnya dijemput oleh Minhyung karena ibunya langsung menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil saat menjemputnya.

Hingga akhirnya Renjun mengetahui apa penyebab Jeno yang sering melamun dan terlihat kacau juga siapa yang dijemput oleh Minhyung sebenarnya.

Renjun yang saat itu harus menunggu ibunya lebih lama di halte bus di seberang sekolahnya karena berlindung dari hujan akhirnya bisa melihat jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya selama ini. Ia melihat sendiri Jaemin dan Minhyung yang berlari di tengah hujan dengan keadaan Minhyung yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan jaket yang Renjun pastikan adalah milik Minhyung. Ia juga bisa melihat senyuman manis Jaemin saat melihat wajah Minhyung. Dan saat itu Renjun hanya bisa tertegun di tempatnya berdiri. Entah mengapa, pemandangan Jaemin dan Minhyung yang terlihat mesra seperti tadi membuat dadanya sesak. Renjun bahkan tidak bisa menahan saat air matanya jatuh dan mengalir begitu saja. Renjun menangis, tapi bibirnya tersenyum. Ia tahu ia bodoh karena jatuh cinta kepada Minhyung yang bahkan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat sang adik saja. Ia bodoh karena menangisi sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Ia patah hati. Renjun membiarkan rintik hujan membasahinya. Membiarkan hujan tersebut menemani tangisannya. Ia bahkan berbohong kepada ibunya kalau ia menangis. Renjun bersyukur ibunya percaya kepadanya.

Mengingat Jaemin dan Minhyung membuat Renjun kembali berpikir. Minhyung sudah pasti menyukai Jaemin dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Ia sadar tidak mungkin seorang Lee Minhyung jatuh cinta kepada dirinya. Jaemin yang periang adalah yang terbaik bagi Minhyung sementara Renjun yang pendiam hanya orang biasa di antara mereka. Renjun menangis dalam diam di kamarnya. Meratapi kisah cintanya di masa puber yang seharusnya indah tetapi tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Renjun menyerah dan membiarkan perasaannya kepada Minhyung begitu saja. Ia kembali menangis, tangisan pertama selama 6 tahun ia hidup di Korea dan hal itu disebabkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menoleh kepadanya barang sedikitpun dan kenapa harus sahabtnya yang membuat dia menangis karena patah hati?

 **A/N:** Hello! Kenalin aku author baru di sini. Sebelumnya aku mau ucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang udah luangin waktu buat baca intro dari tiap karakter utamanya di ff ini. Maaf kalo agak gak jelas XD still newbie but I'll work hard! Ngomong-ngomong kalo kalian nanya aku shipper siap, NoMin/MarkMin? Maaf banget gak bisa jawab karena itu susah banget soalnya aku suka sama NoMin maupun MarkMin XD makanya ini aja bingung mau nentuin siapa yang bakal jadi sama Jaemin buat chapter akhir XD ok lah dari pada panjang lebar mending langsung review aja ya~ see you in the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2: Far Away

_Sweet Jung_

 _ **Our Story**_

 **Na Jaemin/Ji Jaemin**

 **Lee Minhyung/Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

– Chapter 2: Far Away –

" _In case you go far away, in case you might dislike me. I wanted to tell you but my lips wouldn't move_ "

Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya matahari menerobos masuk dari sela-sela tirai yang terpasang di jendela kamarnya. Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Tidak butuh waktu sampai 15 menit, Jaemin sudah keluar dari kamar mandinya dan segera membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil baju seragam berwarna putih dengan celana hitamnya. Ia segera memakai seragamnya dan menyisir rambut basahnya yang mulai agak kering dan mengambil tas hitamnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke arah dapur. Jaemin melihat Hina dan sang ibu sedang mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga mereka.

"Pagi, _Umma_!" sapa Jaemin kepada ibunya yang sedang meletakkan nasi goreng di meja makan. Ibunya segera menyambutnya dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Pagi juga, Sayang! Ayo sarapan dulu!" sang Ibu mengajak Jaemin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan tersebut. Hina yang baru saja selesai mencuci tangannya langsung ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaemin.

"Nanti saat di sekolah jangan asal pergi saya ya, Jaem. Kalau kau tersesat nanti aku yang juga repot. Kau kan buta arah," ujar Hina tiba-tiba sambil menyendok nasi gorengnya. Jaemin mengangguk mendengar perkataan Hina. Jaemin memang buta arah karena itu Hina sangat menjaga Jaemin dengan sangat ketat. Yuta yang melihat kedua anaknya makan dengan tenang hanya bisa tersenyum. Hina sangat perhatian dan menjaga Jaemin dengan baik. Ia bahkan rela mempelajari karate yang menurutnya selain bisa untuk melindungi dirinya juga bisa untuk melindungi adik kesayangannya.

"Oh ya, _Umma_. Kapan _Appa_ akan pulang dari Jepang?" tanya Jaemin. "Kemarin _Appa_ mu menelepon _Umma_ dan ia bilang mungkin dua hari lagi baru pulang. Kenapa? Kau kangen ya?" jawab Yuta sambil menggoda Jaemin sementara yang digoda hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana aku tidak kangen dengan _Appa_. Dia kan di Jepang sejak bulan lalu dan sekarang aku dan Hina _noona_ akan masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama tanpa diantar oleh _Appa_." ujar Jaemin.

"Kau tenang saja, Jaemin-ah. Kan tinggal dua hari lagi. Sekarang lanjutkan makanmu, ya. Biar nanti Woo _ahjussi_ yang mengantar kalian ke sekolah." Yuta langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan kembali menikmati makanan yang berada di depan mereka.

Hina dan Jaemin sampai di sekolah mereka tepat pukul 7.00. Mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ke arah aula. Di depan aula, Donghyuk dan Renjun sudah menunggu mereka. "Hina! Jaemin! Kesini!" seru Donghyuk memanggil dua sahabatnya tersebut. Hina dan Jaemin yang dipanggil oleh Donghyuk segera mempercepat langkah mereka menuju ke arah Donghyuk dan Renjun. "Jam berapa acara penyambutan murid baru?" tanya Hina kepada Donghyuk sementara yang ditanya langsung melihat jam tangannya. "Jam 7.30. Setengah jam lagi mungkin kita sudah dipanggil oleh panitia," jawab Donghyuk. Hina pun mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jeno di mana?" tanya Hina lagi kepada Donghyuk. "Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi. Saat datang ke sini aku baru melihat Renjun," jawab Donghyuk. "Lagipula aku kira dia akan bersama kalian apalagi kan dia sering ke sekolah bersama kalian waktu SD dulu." lanjutnya.

"Aku juga agak merasa aneh dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia terkesan menjauh. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mampir lagi ke rumah kami. Tapi, Jaemin-ah bukankah kau sering ke rumah Jeno. Dia ada masalah dengan kami sampai menjauhi kami?" jawab Hina sambil melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Jaemin. Jaemin yang ditanya seperti itu langsung gugup. "Eung, sebenarnya aku ke rumah Jeno karena Mark _hyung_. Tapi, saat aku mau bermain dengannya dia menghindar bahkan tidak melihat wajahku barang sedikitpun. Aku juga bingung. Ya, mungkin dia ada masalah tapi biasanya dia akan cerita padaku tapi sekarang tidak." jawab Jaemin.

"Jadi, kau ke rumah Jeno karena diajak Mark _hyung_? Kok aku baru tahu kalian dekat?" tanya Donghyuk. "Sebenarnya aku dekat dengan Mark _hyung_ karena aku juga sering ke rumah Jeno, sih. Dia juga sering menjemputku waktu aku ikut pelatihan untuk lomba cerdas cermatku." jawab Jaemin. "Aku kok tidak tahu kau sering dijemput Mark _oppa_?" tanya Hina dengan muka bingung. Wajah Jaemin jadi sedikit gugup, "Dia datang sendiri waktu itu jadinya kami pulang bersama." jawab Jaemin.

Pembicaraan mereka harus berakhir karena suara panitia yang menyuruh siswa baru masuk ke dalam aula untuk upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Renjun yang sedari tadi diam langsung mengajak ketiga sahabatnya untuk masuk. Mereka duduk dan mulai memfokuskan diri mereka ke arah podium.

Sementara itu, Jaemin yang baru saja selesai menaruh tasnya di bawah dan mengangkat kepalanya langsung terkejut melihat Jeno. Ia memandangi Jeno yang duduk jauh dari mereka berempat. Jeno yang merasa ditatap oleh seseorang segera mengarahkan pandangannya kepada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jaemin. Ia memandang Jaemin dengan tatapan dingin. Tatapan yang belum pernah dilihat Jaemin dari Jeno kepadanya. Belum sempat Jaemin membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil nama Jeno harus menelan kekecewaan karena Jeno langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap podium dengan masih memasang tatapan dinginnya.

Jaemin bingung. Jeno berubah. Apa benar dia ada masalah? Dengan siapa? Apa dengan mereka berempat? Tapi apa masalahnya?

Jaemin masih menatap Jeno yang masih menatap podium. Sesaat ia merasa ada perasaan aneh saat Jeno memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ia merasa kosong. Ia tidak tahu, tapi hatinya benar-benar kosong saat Jeno menjauhinya seperti ini. Ia baru menyadari kalau semenjak Mark _hyung_ pulang, Jeno sudah menjauhinya. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa saat di sekolah dulu. Pulang bersamapun sudah tidak pernah. Bahkan saat acara kelulusan, Jeno malah menjauhinya. Ia memilih duduk jauh dari Jaemin. Saat Jaemin ke rumahnyapun Jeno hanya mendiaminya lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Sejak itu, Jaemin tidak pernah masuk ke kamar Jeno. Bahkan saat Jaemin bertanya kepada Mark hyung dia selalu menjawab tidak tahu.

Jaemin bingung. Dia rindu Jeno yang dulu. Jeno yang selalu berjalan bersamanya. Jeno yang selalu tersenyum untuknya. Bukan Jeno yang mendiamkannya seperti ini. Sepertinya Jaemin akan menanyakannya kepada Jeno nanti.

Melihat Jaemin yang tidak fokus dengan sambutan kepala sekolah membuat Hina langsung mencolek bahunya. "Kau melamun? Fokus dulu baru nanti melamunnya." ujar Hina. Jaemin langsung mengangguk dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya sambil melirik ke arah Jeno sebentar. Jaemin tidak menyadari bahwa sesaat setelah ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah podium, Jeno meliriknya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Setelah upacara penyambutan siswa baru selesai, keempat sahabat tersebut segera berlari ke arah papan pengumuman untuk melihat kelas mereka sesuai dengan informasi dari ketua panitia saat di aula tadi. "Hina- _chan_! Kita sekelas!" seru Donghyuk. "Mana-mana? Ah, iya benar kita sekelas. Sayang sekali, kita tidak sekelas Jaemin-ah." ucap Hina dengan nada sedih. Jaemin hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melihat ke arah papan pengumuman.

"Ah! Ini dia namaku! Wah! Aku sekelas denganmu, Renjun-ah!" seru Jaemin senang. Renjun langsung melihat ke arah kertas yang bertuliskan nama siswa baru tersebut dan mendapati namanya di kelas yang sama dengan Jaemin. "Akhirnya kita sekelas lagi, Jaemin-ah." ujar Renjun sambil tersenyum. Jaemin mengangguk. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat nama seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menjauhinya.

Lee Jeno.

"Jaemin-ah. Jeno sekelas dengan kita, loh!" ucap Renjun riang. Jaemin hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil. Ia mencari Jeno di antara kerumunan tersebut dan ia menemukannya.

Lagi. Jeno menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin lalu dengan segera Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaemin. Lebih tepatnya membuang muka. Jaemin langsung tertunduk dan diam hingga akhirnya Renjun menariknya keluar dari kerumunan manusia tersebut.

Jaemin yang kaget dengan Renjun yang menarik tangannya langsung menatap Renjun dengan tatapan 'mengapa kau menarikku?'. Renjun yang mengerti tatapan Jaemin langsung menjelaskan alasannya, "Kita sudah dipanggil kakak panitia untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Dari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menyahut jadinya aku menarikmu dari sana."

"Maaf. Tadi aku agak sedikit pusing jadi aku tidak mendengarmu." Bohong Jaemin kepada Renjun yang langsung memasang wajah khawatirnya. "Kau pusing? Mau ke UKS?" tawar Renjun yang disambut gelengan kepala oleh Jaemin. "Tidak usah, Jun-ah. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk saja."

Renjun dan Jaemin pun memasuki kelas mereka. Dapat mereka lihat kelas yang kini berisi 28 siswa tersebut mulai dimasuki satu persatu siswa baru dan kini hanya tersisa dua kursi kosong. Renjun yang langsung ditawari bangku di sebelah seorang siswi bernama Jinsol segera menduduki bangku tersebut. Sementara Jaemin masih mencari tempat duduk kosong dan ia menemukan kursi kosong di urutan paling belakang bersama dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya dingin yang kali ini lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan di luar kelasnya. Lee Jeno. Nama itu terus berputar di pikiran Jaemin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan sedikit ragu. Dan seketika atmosfer di antara mereka berdua menjadi berbeda. Jaemin jadi merasa canggung dengan Jeno. Ia baru saja mau menyapa Jeno saat kakak-kakak kelas yang akan memandu mereka untuk perkenalan sekolah datang dan menyapa mereka.

Saat mendengar kakak kelas menyapa mereka, Jeno langsung membalikkan pandangannya ke arah depan tanpa mempedulikan Jaemin yang masih menatapnya. Jaemin yang merasa didiamkan oleh Jeno langsung menghela napasnya dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan sama seperti Jeno.

Di lain pihak, Renjun yang melihat kedua temannya sedari tadi hanya bisa diam. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Jeno menjadi seperti itu. Ia tahu berapa lama Jeno menunggu Jaemin saat ia sedang berlatih untuk lomba cerdas cermatnya. Ia tahu betapa inginnya Jeno pulang bersama Jaemin saat itu dan betapa kecewanya Jeno melihat Jaemin lebih memilih pulang bersama Minhyung. Renjun langsung menghadap ke depan saat Jinsol, teman sebangkunya menyuruhnya untuk menghadap ke depan.

Saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30, seluruh siswa di kelas Jaemin diperbolehkan keluar untuk beristirahat. Jaemin baru saja akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat Jeno berdiri dan segera keluar dari kelas tersebut tanpa memandang Jaemin bahkan melewati Renjun begitu saja. Renjun segera menuju ke arah Jaemin sambil memasang wajah bertanya-tanya yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Jaemin. Ia pun segera mengajak Jaemin menuju kantin saat mendengar suara Donghyuk dan Hina memanggil mereka.

Kantin sudah mulai penuh saat mereka datang. Beruntung mereka menemukan meja untuk mereka tempati. Setelah bergantian untuk membeli makanan, mereka pun menikmati makanan yang sudah mereka beli. "Bagaimana suasana kelas kalian?" tanya Donghyuk kepada Jaemin dan Renjun. "Kelas kami menyenangkan. Tadi, Lee Chan _sunbaenim_ dan Yerim _sunbaenim_ sangat lucu. Tapi," Renjun menggantung jawabannya. "Tapi kenapa, Jun-ah?" tanya Hina.

"Tapi, tadi Jeno mendiamkan kami bahkan Jaemin yang duduk sebangku dengannya," lanjut Renjun.

Mendengar jawaban Renjun, Hina dan Donghyuk langsung menoleh ke arah Jaemin. "Benar seperti itu, Jaemin-ah?" tanya Donghyuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jaemin.

"Dia kenapa, sih? Dari sejak kakaknya pulang dari Kanada dia masih bermain dengan kita tapi seminggu kemudian dia jadi menjauh dari kita. Bahkan saat kelulusan pun dia malah mencari tempat duduk yang jauh dari kita! Dia ada masalah apa dengan kita sebenarnya?" ujar Hina dengan nada kesal. Jujur ia bingung mengapa Jeno jadi berubah seperti itu. Hina jadi melihat Jeno seperti orang asing.

"Lalu kita harus apa?" tanya Donghyuk kepada Hina.

Hina menghentikan sebentar kegiatan makannya. Ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku tahu! Bagaimana jika kau menanyakannya kepada Mark _oppa_ mengapa Jeno seperti itu." ucap Hina sambil menunjuk Jaemin dengan sumpitnya. Jaemin menatap malas sang kakak.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau Mark _hyung_ pun tidak tahu mengapa Jeno jadi berubah seperti itu." Balas Jaemin. "Betul juga, ya. Atau kau suruh saja Mark _hyung_ bertanya kepada Jeno apa alasan dia menjauhi kita," saran Hina. Jaemin juga sebenarnya sempat memikirkan hal tersebut. "Baiklah. Kebetulan hari ini aku juga mau ke rumah mereka. Nanti akan kutanyakan kepada Mark _hyung_."

Mereka berempat pun melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka hingga akhirnya mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Jaemin memasuki rumah keluarga Lee dan mengucapkan salam yang dibalas oleh Mark yang saat itu sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu. Mark yang melihat Jaemin datang segera memanggilnya untuk duduk bersamanya di ruang tamu tersebut. Jaemin pun segera duduk di sebelah Mark dan Mark langsung menarik Jaemin untuk duduk semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Jaemin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan pipinya memerah. Mark yang melihatnya langsung meletakkan tangannya di rambut Jaemin dan mengacak-acaknya hingga menghasilkan erangan kesal dari Jaemin karena rambutnya berantakan. Mark langsung terkekeh kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah menengah pertama?" Mark membuka percakapan mereka hari itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Jaemin terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mark "Menyenangkan. Apalagi saat _sunbaenim_ yang memandu kami di kelas tadi sangat lucu."

"Sayang kita tidak satu sekolah, ya." ucap Mark. "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Kan aku masih sering ke rumahmu jadi kita masih bisa bertemu." balas Jaemin. Mark tersenyum dan kembali menatap ke acara televisi yang sedang ditontonnya.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jaemin kepada Mark sementara yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dari fokusnya. "Ya, ada apa?" tanya Mark. "Aku mau bertanya sesuatu. Boleh?" minta Jaemin kepada Mark. "Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Mark

"Ini soal Jeno." jawab Jaemin. Mark mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Memang kenapa dengan Jeno? Dia satu sekolah kan denganmu?" tanya Mark bingung yang disambut anggukan dari Jaemin. "Ya. Jeno satu sekolah denganku dan teman-teman yang lain tapi dia jadi berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Dia jadi menjauhi kami bahkan saat minggu-minggu terakhir kami di sekolah dasar. Dia juga menjauhiku saat kelulusan. Apa dia sedang ada masalah dengan seseorang atau kami, _hyung_? Aku bertanya seperti ini karena aku tahu hyung adalah kakaknya jadi mungkin saja _hyung_ tahu sesuatu." ujar Jaemin panjang lebar.

Mendengar penuturan dari Jaemin, Mark menjadi bingung. Karena memang sejak seminggu dia datang dari Kanada, Jeno jadi terlihat aneh. Terkadang kalau orangtuanya tidak ada di rumah ia tidak akan menyapa Mark dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tidak keluar hingga waktu makan malam saat kedua orangtuanya sudah pulang. Dia juga baru saja ingin menanyakan kepada Jaemin apakah Jeno memiliki masalah di sekolah atau dengan siapa.

"Sebenarnya _hyung_ juga tidak tahu, Jaemin-ah. Tapi _hyung_ juga merasa Jeno jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak pernah menyapa _hyung_ bahkan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. _Hyung_ malah mengira dia punya masalah dengan kalian atau orang lain." balas Mark. Jaemin jadi bingung. Jadi sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jeno? Mengapa dia jadi menjauhi orang-orang di sekitarnya? Pengecualian untuk Lami dan kedua orangtuanya karena Jaemin pernah melihat Jeno berjalan dengan Lami ke toko es krim sambil tertawa bersama dan juga tidak mungkin Jeno berani menjauhi kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran mereka hingga mereka mendengar pintu rumah itu dibuka oleh seseorang dan masuklah orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan, Lee Jeno. Jeno baru saja menutup pintu dan matanya langsung berhenti pada pemandangan di depannya. Mark dan Jaemin. Mereka berdua duduk berdekatan dan tangan Mark yang melingkari bahu Jaemin. Jaemin yang melihat Jeno langsung tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa Jeno "Hai Je-" belum sempat Jaemin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Jeno langsung berjalan cepat menuju ke arah tangga melewati Mark dan Jaemin yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Jeno. Ia lalu memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit membanting pintu tersebut.

Mark dan Jaemin yang melihat hal tersebut saling melemparkan pandangan bingung. Sementara Jeno di kamarnya langsung membanting tasnya ke lantai dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi.

" _Maafkan aku, Jaemin-ah. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar harus menjauhimu."_

Saat ini Jaemin sudah berada di rumahnya. Ia duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu ibunya dan Hina menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga. Jaemin masih memikirkan kejadian di rumah keluarga Lee tadi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jeno? Mengapa dia jadi terkesan menjauhi orang-orang di sekitarnya? Jaemin jadi benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Hei, jangan melamun!" Suara Yuta, sang ibu mengalihkan Jaemin dari lamunannya. Jaemin tersenyum malu kepada ibunya karena tertangkap basah sedang melamun. Yuta yang sedang menaruh sebuah mangkuk besar berisi sup di meja makan tersebut tersenyum kepada Jaemin. "Maaf, _Umma_." ujar Jaemin. Yuta duduk di depan Jaemin dan Hina yang baru saja datang dengan membawa piring berisi bulgogi segera duduk di sebelah Jaemin. Mereka bertiga segera memakan makanan yang sudah disediakan.

"Tadi kau melamunkan apa sih?" tanya Hina kepada Jaemin sambil menikmati makanannya. "Jeno." jawab Jaemin singkat. Hina mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum bertanya. "Kau tadi sudah bertanya ke Mark _oppa_?" tanya Hina lagi yang disambut anggukan dari Jaemin. "Lalu?" Hina kembali bertanya lagi. "Mark _hyung_ juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan Jeno. Karena dia sendiri juga merasa Jeno seperti ada masalah." jawab Jaemin.

" _Umma_ ," panggil Jaemin kepada sang ibu yang sedari tadi menikmati makanannya sambil mendengar pembicaraan kedua anaknya. "Ya, Jaemin-ah ada apa hm?" tanya sang ibu. "Menurut _Umma_ , jika seseorang menjauhimu tanpa alasan bahkan tidak mau melihatmu atau saat dia melihatmu dia memasang tatapan yang terkesan dingin itu kenapa?" tanya Jaemin meminta pendapat sang ibu.

Yuta terlihat berpikir lalu tersenyum, "Apa yang sedang kau tanyakan ini adalah Jeno?" tanyanya. Jaemin mengangguk. "Menurut _Umma_ , Jeno tidak menjauhimu tanpa alasan tapi dia memiliki satu atau dua alasan mengapa dia menjauhimu. Mungkin saja dia sebenarnya punya masalah denganmu tapi dengan sangat terpaksa dia juga menjauhi orang di sekitarmu agar tidak terhubung dengan dirimu." jawab Yuta. "Bagaimana _Umma_ tahu kalau Jeno juga menjauhi yang lainnya?" tanya Jaemin bingung. Yuta melirik Hina yang kini sedang menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku terpaksa menceritakan pada _Umma_. Aku juga penasaran tahu!" ujarnya.

Jaemin tidak peduli dengan kakaknya dulu yang terpenting dia tahu mengapa Jeno menjauhi dia dan teman-temannya yang lain. "Lalu menurut _Umma_ apa alasan dia menjauhiku bahkan teman-temanku?" tanya Jaemin lagi.

Yuta tersenyum penuh arti, "Kalau itu sih lebih baik kau saja yang tanyakan sendiri pada Jeno." jawabnya. " _Umma_ menghancurkan harapanku!" seru Jaemin sementara Yuta dan Hina langsung tertawa melihat Jaemin yang saat ini sedang cemberut sambil menyuapkan makanannya.

" _Tapi, benar juga kata_ Umma _. Aku harus menanyakannya sendiri kepada Jeno. Besok aku akan bertanya padanya!"_ batin Jaemin.

Hari ini Jaemin mulai melancarkan aksinya. Saat di kelas ia terkadang memanggil Jeno walaupun tidak digubris sekalipun oleh Jeno. Dan sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Jaemin baru saja ingin mengajak Jeno untuk pergi ke kantin bersama tapi Jeno langsung berjalan keluar kelas. Jaemin pun langsung mengejar Jeno tanpa menghiraukan Renjun yang memanggilnya dan juga mengikuti Jaemin mengejar Jeharus

Jaemin berhenti di lorong tempat loker siswa kelas 1 dan melihat Jeno sedang berdiri di depan lokernya sedang mengambil sesuatu di dalam lokernya.

"Mengapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Jaemin _to the point._ Jeno menghentikan kegiatannya mengambil sesuatu di lokernya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menjauhiku? Mengapa kau menatapku sedingin itu saat kita saling menatap?"

" _Maafkan aku, Jaemin-ah,"_

"Apa kau punya masalah denganku? Kalau iya katakan apa salahku?" tanya Jaemin frustrasi.

" _Masalahmu adalah kau yang lebih dahulu menjauhiku demi_ hyung _ku sendiri dan salahmu adalah kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu tapi kau menghancurkan itu semua."_

"Mengapa kau diam saja, Lee Jeno?! Katakan padaku apa salahku padamu!" seru Jaemin kesal. Ia kesal, Jeno masih tetap diam di depan lokernya tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia hanya butuh penjelasan.

Sementara itu, Renjun yang baru saja sampai setelah mengejar Jaemin melihat kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini saling terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi yang ia tahu adalah saat ini ia melihat seorang Lee Jeno mengambil sesuatu dari lokernya, tempat makan. Ia juga melihat Jeno yang tanpa melirik ke arah Jaemin segera berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya lalu menarik tangannya untuk menjauhi Jaemin yang bingung melihat Jeno yang menjauhinya bersama dirinya. Ia hanya menatap Jaemin dengan pandangan bingung sambil tetap mengikuti Jeno.

Dan kini mereka berdua, Jeno dan Renjun sudah berada di atap sekolah mereka. Renjun baru saja akan mengeluarkan suaranya saat Jeno lebih dulu mengucapkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku harus membawamu ke sini, Renjun-ah." ucap Jeno. Renjun agak sedikit terkejut karena Jeno mau berbicara dengannya setelah beberapa bulan ia tak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Jeno karena anak laki-laki di depannya ini menjauhi sahabat-sahabatnya termasuk dirinya.

"Um, ya tidak apa-apa." balas Renjun sambil mengikuti Jeno duduk di salah satu sisi dari atsp sekolah yang dilindungi oleh kawat di segala sisinya. Jeno membuka kotak makannya dan menawarkan bekalnya yang berupa roti dengan selai cokelat kepada Renjun. "Ambillah. Anggap saja tanda minta maafku karena harus mengganggu waktu istirahatmu." ujar Jeno saat melihat wajah Renjun yang bingung.

Renjun segera mengambil salah satu roti di kotak makan tersebut sambil tersenyum. Jeno pun mengikuti hal yang sama.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Renjun setelah kunyahan pertamanya selesai. Jeno menghentikan makannya lalu menghela napasnya sebentar. "Maafkan aku menjauhi kalian akhir-akhir ini," ucap Jeno setelah beberapa saat. "Aku tidak bermaksud menjauhi kalian." lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tahu," balas Renjun. "Kau hanya menjauhi Jaemin, kan?" tanya Renjun. Jeno menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku merasa aku benar-benar harus menjauhinya."

"Karena kau cemburu dengan kedekatan Jaemin dengan kakakmu, kan?" tanya Renjun lagi yang membuat Jeno membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?" tanya Jeno. Renjun tertawa saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Jeno. "Hei! Jangan tertawa, bodoh! Cepat katakan padaku mengapa kau bisa tahu tentang hal itu?" ujar Jeno kesal saat melihat Renjun yang malah tertawa.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tertawa. Dari tadi kau bermuka dingin, datar dan tidak berekspresi tapi saat aku menanyakan hal itu kau langsung terkejut seperti itu." balas Renjun sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Tapi baiklah akan aku katakan padamu mengapa aku bisa mengetahui hal tersebut,"

"Aku melihatmu saat itu, duduk di taman sekolah sambil melamun bahkan frustrasi dan tidak pulang bersama Jaemin seperti biasanya. Aku sebenarnya bertanya-tanya mengapa tumben sekali kalian tidak pulang bersama dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan jawabannya beberapa hari kemudian. Jaemin pulang bersama Minhyung _hyung_ saat itu. Awalnya aku juga bingung saat melihat Minhyung _hyung_ yang berdiri di depan sekolah. Aku pikir dia ingin menjemputmu tetapi yang dijemputnya selama ini adalah Jaemin. Menghubungkan dengan sikapmu yang sering melamun sejak saat itu dengan Jaemin yang sering dijemput oleh kakakmu aku jadi bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Seorang Lee Jeno menyukai seorang Ji Jaemin." ujar Renjun yang membuat Jeno kembali kaget.

"K-Kau.."

"Tenang saja. Yang tahu soal hal ini hanya aku."

Jeno menghela napasnya. "Tapi kau salah tentang perasaanku, Jun-ah." ujar Jeno sambil tersenyum tipis. Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jeno. "Maksudmu?" tanya Renjun.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku mencintainya." jawab Jeno sambil memandang langit di atas.

Renjun tertawa kecil. "Umurmu baru 12 tahun, Lee Jeno. Kau tahu apa tentang cinta?"

"Mungkin kau akan mengatakan bahwa lucu sekali jika anak seumurku sudah berbicara tentang cinta. Tapi ya aku yakin sekali bahwa aku mencintai seorang Ji Jaemin."

"Lalu apa pendapatmu tentang cinta pandangan pertama?" tanya Renjun. "Itu yang kurasakan pada Jaemin saat aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali." jawab Jeno singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana jika cinta pada pandangan pertamamu harus berakhir dalam waktu singkat?" tanya Renjun dengan nada lirih yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Jeno. "Tidak ada cinta yang berakhir dalam waktu singkat bahkan cinta pada pandangan pertama sekalipun. Jika itu terjadi, itu bukan salah cinta itu tapi salah yang merasakannya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk mempertahankan perasaannya." jawab Jeno.

"Jadi, aku ini lemah ya?" Renjun bermonolog setelah mendengar jawaban Jeno. Jeno mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Renjun. "Maksudmu?" tanya Jeno. "Ah. Tidak. Jadi kau cemburu dengan kakakmu itu?" Renjun memilih untuk mengganti topik. "Kalau dibilang tidak cemburu berarti aku berbohong padamu. Ya, kau bayangkan saja, sejak mereka dekat Jaemin jadi tidak pernah mengobrol denganku lagi, pulang sekolah bersama dengan Minhyung _hyung_ , di rumahku dia malah memilih untuk mengobrol bersama dengan Minhyung _hyung_ padahal ada aku di rumah itu!" jawab Jeno dengan nada kesal.

"Apa Minhyung _hyung_ juga menyukai Jaemin?" tanya Renjun hati-hati. Jeno menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Renjun "Aku pikir dia juga menyukai Jaemin. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya saat melihat Jaemin untuk pertama kalinya saat di pesta penyambutannya."

Renjun mengalihkan wajahnya. Entah mengapa ia setuju dengan perkataan Jeno. Minhyung menyukai Jaemin dan itu fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah. Dia sudah kalah dari awal.

"Lalu kau masih akan menjauhi Jaemin?" tanya Renjun lagi setelah menghentikan pemikirannya tentang Minhyung dan Jaemin. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku bisa saja bersikap seperti biasa lagi denganmu dan yang lain tapi untuk Jaemin aku masih belum bisa. Aku selalu teringat senyumnya yang dia berikan untuk Minhyung _hyung_. Sebut aku egois, tapi memang begitu adanya."

Renjun tersenyum tipis, "Kau tidak boleh begitu. Kau tidak lihat ya? Jaemin sangat terpukul melihat kau menjahuinya. Cobalah untuk membuang egomu. Atau nyatakan saja perasaanmu pada Jaemin." ujarnya.

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Renjun setelah mendengar ucapan Renjun lalu tertawa kecil. "Renjun-ah, kau lucu sekali! Kau pikir mudah menyatakan perasaanmu kepada seseorang? Apalagi seseorang itu menyukai orang lain." ucap Jeno setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Renjun. "Maksudku, kalau Jaemin tidak menyukai siapa-siapa itu akan mudah untukku menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi saat ini Jaemin menyukai kakakku sudah pasti aku kalah telak dari kakakku!" jawabnya.

Renjun yang kini tertawa. "Belum mencoba saja sudah menyerah. Ya, kalau belum bisa mengatakannya coba kau dekati dia saja. Buat Jaemin memilihmu dibanding kakakmu." ujar Renjun. "Caranya?" tanya Jeno. Renjun menggedikkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Karena ini urusan percintaanmu, kau saja yang mencari tahu." jawab Renjun. Jeno merengut. "Pelit sekali." ledek Jeno yang disambut tawa oleh Renjun.

"Hei, Jeno-ah. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Renjun. Jeno yang kebetulan memakai jam tangan langsung melihat ke arah jamnya. "Jam 14:30. Kita melewatkan mata pelajaran kita dan sebentar lagi jam pulang." jawab Jeno. "Jadi dari tadi kita membolos?" tanya Renjun tidak percaya. "Sayangnya, iya." jawab Jeno.

"Ini bolos pertamaku seumur hidup, Lee Jeno! Dasar bodoh! Lee Jeno bodoh! Kau membuatku membolos!" Renjun berteriak sambil memukul bahu Jeno berulang kali yang mengakibatkan beberapa kalimat protes keluar dari mulut Jeno.

"Yak! Yak! Sakit bodoh! Berhenti! Yak! Huang Renjun!" Jeno berteriak kesakitan karena dipukul oleh Renjun. Anak lelaki itu menghentikan pukulannya di bahu Jeno melipat tangannya di atas dadanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar Lee Jeno bodoh! Membuat anak rajin sepertiku membolos! Kalau bawa tas sih masih bisa buat alasan! Sedangkan tas kita masih di dalam kelas! Kau mau buat alasan apa hah?" Renjun menggerutu kesal. Jeno yang masih sibuk memegang bahunya yang kesakitan karena dipukul oleh Renjun.

"Nanti aku yang tanggungjawab kalau kau ditanya oleh _seonsaengnim_ besok." balas Jeno.

"Baiklah kupegang kata-katamu!" ucap Renjun. "Ayo turun." ajak Jeno setelah merapikan kotak bekalnya. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu diikuti oleh Renjun yang masih kesal dengan Jeno.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" suara Jaemin yang kini berada di luar kelas sambil membawa dua tas di tangannya. Ia terlihat lelah mungkin karena terlalu lama berdiri di depan kelas sambil memgang dua tas milik Renjun dan Jeno. Dari nada suaranya, Renjun mengetahui bahwa Jaemin agak kecewa dengan Jeno yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin saat di lorong sekolah tadi.

"Um, itu tadi aku dan Jeno baru saja dari-" belum sempat Renjun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Jeno sudah mengambil tasnya dan tas Renjun dari tangan Jaemin tanpa memandang Jaemin yang terlihat terkejut dengan sikap Jeno.

"Ini tasmu, Jun-ah. Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" ajak Jeno tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Jaemin kepada dirinya. Renjun yang bingung hanya bisa melihat Jaemin dan Jeno secara bergantian.

"A-Ah itu-" lagi-lagi perkataan Renjun harus terpotong oleh Jeno. "Kalau kau tidak mau maka aku akan memaksa." Renjun benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa hingga akhirnya kini tangannya sudah digenggam oleh Jeno yang kini menariknya di lorong sekolah untuk pulang dan meninggalkan Jaemin yang terlihat kecewa dengan Jeno atau dirinya atau bisa juga mereka berdua.

Kini Jaemin sendirian di lorong itu. Entah mengapa perasaannya saat ini campur aduk. Di sisi lain ia sangat bahagia bisa mendengar suara Jeno yang ia rindukan. Tapi di sisi lain ia merasa sedih dan kecewa melihat Jeno lebih memilih mengajak Renjun untuk pulang bersama. Tiba-tiba bayangan mereka berdua – Jeno dan Jaemin – pulang bersama saat masa sekolah dasar dulu muncul dalam pikirannya. Jaemin benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu. Sekarang ia pulang bersama dengan Hina tapi ia yakin sebentar lagi akan pulang sendiri karena Hina kembali memilih ekstrakurikuler karate yang jam latihannya sampai malam dan ia yakin Hina lebih menyuruh Jaemin pulang duluan dibanding harus menunggu dirinya.

Dan lagi, kenapa Jeno harus menggenggam tangan Renjun seperti itu? Jaemin merasa ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang seakan-akan tidak menerima kalau Jeno jadi lebih dekat dengan Renjun bahkan sampai menggengam tangan Renjun seperti itu. Dada Jaemin sesak. Dia tidak mau menangis di lorong ini tapi sekuat apapun dirinya, Jaemin tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

Ia terduduk di lorong itu sendiri sambil menangis terisak-isak.

" _Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu, Lee Jeno?"_ batin Jaemin.

"Jaemin! Kenapa kau duduk di situ?!" suara teriakan Hina memenuhi lorong tersebut tapi Jaemin tidak peduli. Dia masih terisak-isak.

"Hei, bodoh. Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?" tanya Hina sambil membantu adiknya untuk bangun dari duduknya. Jaemin tidak menjawab, ia masih terus menangis membiarkan Hina dan pertanyaannya. Hina yang tidak mau membiarkan Jaemin menangis di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi itu langsung membopong Jaemin untuk keluar dari sekolah dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dengan bantuan Woo _ahjussi_. Mereka pun langsung pulang sementara Jaemin yang mungkin terlalu lelah akibat aktivitas di sekolahnya dan karena menangis langsung tertidur dengan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Hina yang masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan adik angkatnya hingga menangis seperti itu.

"In case you go far away, in case you might dislike me. I wanted to tell you but my lips wouldn't move"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Finally selesai juga chap 2 nya XD~ thank you buat yang review di chapter kemarin. Aku terharu sumpah T^T tapi ngakak juga karena ada yg bilang aku author baru udah nyiksa bocah-bocah di ff ini XD aku suka melihat dreamies tersiksa /digampar/ XD. Banyak juga yang bilang maunya NoRen MarkMin yak? Jujur aja aku juga masih bingung nanti di end mau pairing siapa yang jadian :'D karena aku suka semua pairing di tag ff ini :'D haha. Tapi tiap pairing pasti ada momennya kok. Don't worry hehe.

Sekali lagi aku ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah review, follow, fav ff ini. Jangan berhenti buat follow, fav, dan yang utama review ff ini ya. By the way aku juga update ff ini lebih cepet karena seneng banget dreamies dapet 1st win mereka X'D ga nyangka banget mereka bisa menang lawan abang-abangnya lagi XD tetep semangat buat NCTStan let's make another win for our NCT. See you on the next chap ya. Paiii!


	3. Chapter 3: Secret

_Sweet Jung_

 _Our Story  
_

 **Na Jaemin/Ji Jaemin**

 **Lee Minhyung/Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

– Chapter 3: Secret –

Semenjak hari di mana Jeno dan Renjun saling berbincang yang tepatnya hanya Jeno yang mencurahkan perasaannya dan kegundahannya kepada Renjun, kini semua jadi normal, setidaknya untuk Hina dan Donghyuk. Jeno mulai berbicara kembali dengan mereka seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun pada mereka. Jeno bahkan kembali menjadi Lee Jeno yang mereka kenal.

Seperti saat ini, Lee Jeno yang beberapa bulan lalu menjadi pendiam dan tidak dekat lagi dengan mereka, kini duduk bersama mereka di kantin untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Donghyuk yang mulai menceritakan saat dirinya dihukum oleh Hwang _seonsaengnim_ karena tidak mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris membuat suasana menjadi riuh karena suara tertawa sahabat-sahabatnya. Ya, siapa yabg tidak kenal dengan Tiffany Hwang, seonsaengnim yang baik hati tapi bisa menjadi _killer_ kalau sudah berhubungan dengan tugas. Hina yang bahkan satu kelas dengan Donghyuk saja masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat mengingat wajah Donghyuk saat dihukum oleh Hwang _seonsaengnim_.

Semuanya bersyukur, keadaan menjadi normal kembali. Jeno sudah kembali menjadi Jeno yang mereka kenal. Ya setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Hina, Donghyuk dan Renjun. Pengecualian untuk satu orang.

Ji Jaemin.

Semua orang boleh merasa suasana dan keadaan berubah menjadi normal kembali. Tidak ada Jeno yang pendiam, dingin dan menjauhi mereka. Tapi Jaemin masih merasa Jeno menjauhinya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mau melihat wajah Jaemin dan menganggap Jaemin tidak ada. Bahkan ia tidak pernah bisa mengikuti candaan Donghyuk hanya karena pikirannya terlalu banyak terfokus kepada seorang Lee Jeno.

Bahkan saat Jaemin berusaha mengajak Jeno pulang bersama yang ada malah tangannya ditepis dan ia malah memilih pulang bersama Renjun. Ia iri, sangat iri dengan Renjun yang bisa menggenggam tangan seorang Lee Jeno. Ia kesal, sangat kesal dengan Lee Jeno yang selalu menghindarinya. Kenapa Jeno hanya berubah kepada orang lain kecuali dirinya? Sebenarnya apa salah dia?

Jaemin selalu menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu kepada Jeno di setiap ada kesempatan tetapi hasil yang diterimanya hanya keheningan karena tidak ada jawaban dari Jeno. Jaemin benar-benar hanya ingin mengetahui apa kesalahannya tapi Jeno hanya memberinya dia diam sebagai jawaban.

"Um, maaf aku permisi ke toilet dulu," Jaemin segera berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan segera pergi dari kantin dan menghadiahkan pandangan bingung dari Hina dan Donghyuk. Renjun sudsh pasti tahu mengapa Jaemin bersikap aneh seperti itu sementara Jeno jauh lebih tahu karena dia yang menyebabkan Jaemin seperti itu.

"Dia kenapa, sih? Dari beberapa hari kemarin jadi aneh!" ujar Hina. Donghyuk yang penasaran langsung bertanya, "Memangnya beberapa hari ini dia kenapa?"

Hina menghela napasnya sebentar, "Aku juga tidak tahu tapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukannya menangis sendirian di lorong depan kelasnya. Saat aku tanya dia kenapa dia malah makin menangis. Lalu saat sampai di rumah dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa makan malam. Keesokkan paginya aku bisa melihat matanya sembab. Aku yakin dia menangis semalaman!" jawab Hina

"Apa dia punya masalah di kelasnya? Seperti dihukum gurunya, Renjun-ah?" tanya Donghyuk kepada Renjun.

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak pernah punya masalah di kelasnya. Bahkan dia selalu dipuji oleh guru-guru karena selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka." jawab Renjun.

"Lalu apa kau tahu sesuatu, Jeno-ah? Kau kan teman sebangkunya." tanya Donghyuk lagi kepada Jeno kali ini. "Tidak tahu." jawab Jeno singkat. Hina mendengus kesal. "Setelah Jeno sekarang Jaemin. Lalu nanti siapa lagi? Ya sudahlah nanti saja aku tanya langsung dengan orangnya." ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

Lalu merekapun melanjutkan makan mereka hingga akhirnya bel tanda istirahat selesaipun berbunyi dan mereka harus berpisah ke arah kelas masing-masing.

Jaemin mengaduk-aduk makan malamnya dengan wajah cemberut. Sementara itu ayah dan ibunya juga Hina hanya bisa memandangnya bingung.

"Hei, jangan diaduk-aduk seperti itu, bodoh!" Hina yang jengkel melihat kelakuan Jaemin langsung memukul lengan Jaemin pelan hingga membuat si empunya lengan terkejut. "Ish! Kau mengagetkanku saja, _Noona_!" Jaemin yang kesal dengan Hina langsung memasang wajah kesal.

"Sudah, Hina-chan jangan begitu. Dan kau Jaemin-ah kenapa kau tidak makan dan malah mengaduk-aduk makananmu seperti itu?" sang kepala keluarga, Ji Hansol langsung melerai kedua anaknya. Hina langsung melanjutkan makannya sementara Jaemin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. "Kalau begitu setelah selesai makan nanti kau ke ruang kerja Appa. Appa ingin kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini." ujar sang ayah.

Jaemin langsung membulatkan matanya. Tapi ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau melawan perkataan ayahnya walaupun dia adalah ayah angkatnya. Dan acara makan keluarga itupun berlanjut tanpa suara lagi dan kini Jaemin benar-benar memakan makanannya.

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini, Jaemin-ah?" tanya sang ayah saat mereka telah berada ruang kerja pribadi milik sang ayah. Jaemin masih diam seperti tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Sejak Appa pulang beberapa hari yang lalu, Appa lihat kau jadi murung dan jadi lebih sering di dalam kamar. Bahkan Appa dengar dari Noonamu kalau kau menangis di sekolah. Jadi, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Jaemin-ah?" Jaemin masih tetap diam dan merutuki mulut bocor milik Noonanya. "Kau masih tetap ingin diam seperti itu?" suara sang ayah kini terdengar lagi.

"Apa ini karena seseorang?" tanya sang ayah lagi. Jaemin mau tidak mau harus mengangguk sebagai jawaban kepada sang ayah. "Jeno?" tanya sang ayah kepada Jaemin hingga membuat Jaemin yang dari tadi menghindari tatapan ayahnya langsung memandang ayahnya dengan dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"D-Dari mana Appa tahu soal itu?" tanya Jaemin bingung. Hansol tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Jaemin yang duduk di depannya. "Itu mudah saja, Jaemin-ah. Kau itu dekat dengan Jeno, kau juga sering main ke rumahnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah main ke rumahnya jadi Appa menyimpulkan kalau kau dan Jeno sedang ada masalah." Jawab sang ayah. Jaemin kembali murung dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Appa benar. Ini karena Jeno." Jawab Jaemin. "Memangnya kalian berdua ada masalah apa?" tanya Hansol lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Appa. Tapi sejak sebelum kelulusan dia sudah menjauhiku dengan teman-teman yang lain bahkan Hina Noona. Bahkan saat aku memilih duduk di sebelahnya saat ini dia tetao mendiamkanku. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Jeno apa salahku padanya dan mengapa ia menjauhiku tapi ia malah diam dan pergi sambil menarik Renjun yang kebetulan ada di situ juga. Lalu mereka pergi entah kemana bahlan tidak masuk kelas hingga aku berbohong kepada guruku kalau Renjun sakit dan Jeno mengantarnya pulang," Jaemin menghentikan perkataannya sebentar. Entah mengapa matanya kini terasa panas dan dadanya menjadi sesak.

"Aku menunggu mereka sejak bel pulang berbunyi sambil membawa tas mereka berdua dan sekalian berniat ingin meminta maaf pada Jeno jika aku punya kesalahan padanya. Tapi saat ia dan Renjun datang entah dari mana, ia langsung mengambil tas Renjun dan dirinya dariku tanpa menatapku sedikitpun. Ia bahkan mengajak Renjun pulang, bukan aku seperti biasanya." Jaemin melanjutkan perkatannya tanpa menyadari bahwa air matanya mulai mengalir.

Hansol tersenyum melihat anak angkatnya. Ia sepertinya mulai mengerti duduk perkara permasalahan antara Jaemin dan Jeno. "Apa kau sudah introspeksi dirimu terlebih dahulu? Mungkin dari dirimu ada yang membuat Jeno menjauhimu seperti itu," ujar Hansol. "Aku sudah melakukannya, Appa. Tapi aku masih tidak tahu penyebab Jeno menjauhiku." jawab Jaemin.

"Ada orang lain yang dekat denganmu akhir-akhir ini selain Jeno dan teman-temanmu?" tanya Hansol. Jaemin mulai menghentikan tangisannya dan mulai berpikir siapa yang dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini. "Eung, akhir-akhir ini aku dekat dengan Mark hyung," jawab Jaemin setelah berpikir sebentar. Hansol memasang wajah bingung. "Mark hyung? Dia siapa?" tanya Hansol kepada Jaemin dengan nada bingung karena dia baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu.

"Mark hyung itu kakaknya Jeno dia baru pulang dari Kanada beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sekarang dia bersekolah di Korea tapi berbeda sekolah dengan Jeno walaupun mereka hanya beda satu tahun." jawab Jaemin dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kalian dekat sejak kapan?" tanya Hansol. "Sejak seminggu Mark hyung tinggal di Korea lagi. Dan setelah itu Jeno menjauhiku."

Hansol mulai memasang wajah puas. Sepertinya dia tahu apa permasalahan antara anak angkatnya dan temannya itu. Hansol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jaemin lagi. "Tidurlah. Sekarang sudah malam." pinta Hansol. Jaemin menatap ayahnya bingung. Masalahnya belum selesai dan ayahnya menyuruh dia tidur padahal dia mengharapkan solusi dan bantuan ayahnya tapi malah disuruh tidur seperti ini?

"Tapi permasalahanku kan belum selesai, Appa! Beri aku solusi, _jebal~"_ ucap Jaemin dengan nada kesal sambil merengek kepada ayahnya. Melihat anaknya merengek seperti itu Hansol jadi tertawa. "Nanti juga masalahmu akan selesai sendiri, Jaemin-ah. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin Appa nasihatkan kepadamu," ujar Hansol sambil tersenyum. "Apa itu, Appa?" tanya Jaemin.

"Pekalah terhadap perasaan orang lain di dekatmu." jawab Hansol yang langsung membuat Jaemin mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung. "Maksudnya?" tanya Jaemin lagi. "Kau akan mengerti maksud Appa ini nanti. Sekarang tidurlah. Besok Appa akan mengantar kalian berdua ke sekolah." jawab Hansol sambil menyuruh Jaemin untuk tidur.

Jaemin mengangguk mengerti walaupun sebenarnya dia masih penasaran dan bingung dengan perkataan ayahnya. "Selamat malam, Appa." ucap Jaemin sambil menutup pintu ruang kerja pribadi milik Hansol. "Selamat malam juga, Jaemin-ah."

Hansol yang merasa sudah selesai dengan urusannya dengan Jaemin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dokumen-dokumen yang berada di meja kerjanya. Ia pun mulai melihat-lihat dan memilah-milah dokumen-dokumen penting tersebut. Tak berapa lama ia mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka.

"Masuklah, Yuta." ujar Hansol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang ia baca. Yuta yang berada di depan pintu tersebut langsung menutup pintu itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku yang masuk?" tanya Yuta saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yabg tadi ditempati oleh Jaemin.

Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen ke arah Yuta sambil menopangkan dagunya di kedua tangannya. "Mudah saja. Siapa lagi yang malam-malam begini mau masuk ke ruang kerjaku di saat Hina dan Jaemin sudah tidur kecuali dirimu, Nakamoto Yuta." jawab Hansol sambil tersenyum.

"Huh, baiklah aku mengaku kalah kalau sudah seperti ini. Intinya aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang pembicaraanmu dengan Jaemin. Jadi, bagaimana dengan pembicaraan kalian?" tanya Yuta. Hansol menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi putarnya.

"Hanya masalah mudah. Cinta monyet." jawab Hansol. "Maksudmu bagaimana?" tanya Yuta bingung.

"Ya, intinya Jaemin dekat dengan Jeno lalu Jeno memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang teman kepadanya tapi di saat yang hampir bersamaan, muncul Mark, kakak dari Jeno. Jaemin menyukai Mark tanpa tahu Jeno menyukai dirinya dan entah karena suatu hal tiba-tiba hubungan mereka merenggang dan Jeno lebih memilih untuk menjauhi Jaemin dan mendiamkannya karena ia tahu kalau Jaemin menyukai kakaknya. Intinya, ini hanya masalah perasaan anak-anak yang baru mengenal cinta. Dan aku rasa sebenarnya Jaemin memiliki perasaan juga kepada Jeno tapi masih belum disadari olehnya." jelas Hansol panjang lebar.

Yuta terperangah mendengar penjelasan dari Hansol. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau masalah ini lebih dari sekedar masalah persahabatan anak-anak yang sedang beranjak remaja. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau mengerti soal percintaan anak kecil seperti ini." ujar Yuta dengan nada menggoda. "Ini masalah mudah, sayang. Sudahlah lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Jaemin akan mengantar mereka berdua ke sekolah besok." ujar Hansol sambil berdiri dari kursinya diikuti oleh Yuta. Mereka segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju ke kamar mereka berdua.

Keesokkan harinya masih sama. Jaemin yang didiamkan oleh Jeno. Bahkan saat ini Jeno sedang mengobrol dengan Renjun di kelas tanpa mempedulikan kalau ada Jaemin di situ. Renjun sebenarnya sudah merasa tidak enak dengan Jaemin tapi Jeno tetap saja berbicara dengannya dan mau tidak mau ia harus menanggapinya. Sementara Jaemin yang kini duduk di sebelah Jeno hanya menatap buku yang ada di depannya datar tanpa ada niatan untuk membaca bukunya tersebut.

Hari masih pagi untuk kesal dengan seorang Lee Jeno yang masih menganggapnya tidak ada seperti ini, pikir Jaemin. Ia masih tetap dengan kegiatannya hingga akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi dan semua murid mulai memasuki kelas mereka tak terkecuali dengan kelas Jaemin. Renjun yang mendengar bel masuk mulai berbunyi langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk yang ia duduki hingga sebuah tangan menggenggamnya dan menahannya. "Renjun-ah, bisakah kau duduk di sebelahku?" tanya Jeno yang disambut tatapan kaget dari Renjun yang langsung melihat ke arah Jaemin dengan pandangan bingung. Jaemin yang mendengar permintaan Jeno segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya. Ia menatap Renjun, "Kau duduklah di sini biar aku duduk di tempatmu." ujar Jaemin dengan nada dingin dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan duduk di kursi Renjun. Renjun yang menlihat hal tersebut segera melepaskan tangan Jeno dan berlari ke arah tempat duduknya yang kini ditempati oleh Jaemin.

"Jaemin-ah. Jangan salah paham. Aku belum menyetujui permintaan Jeno jadi kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu." ujar Renjun dengan nada bersalah. Jaemin tersenyum dan mengambil tas Renjun. "Tidak usah. Kau saja yang duduk di sana. Dia lebih menyukai kalau kau yang duduk di sana dibanding aku. _Jja,_ duduklah. Sebentar lagi Cho seonsaengnim akan masuk." pinta Jaemin sambil menyerahkan tas Renjun kepada pemiliknya. Sementara pemiliknya menerima tas tersebut dengan berat hati dan segera berlalu ke tempat duduk milik Jaemin. Renjun menatap Jeno kesal.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus, Lee Jeno?" tanya Renjun dengan sedikit berbisik. Jeno menatap Renjun malas. "Sampai dia sadar." jawab Jeno singkat. Renjun menatap Jeno kesal. "Kalau kau masih menyimpannya sebagai rahasia seperti ini dia tidak akan mengerti. Tidak semua orang bisa mengerti perasaanmu jika tidak kau katakan!" ujar Renjun dengan nada kesal. Jeno tidak membalas perkataan Renjun dan segera mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya saat Cho seonsaengnim datang. Renjun langsung mengikuti Jeno saat ia menyadari Cho seonsaengnim sudah datang.

Saat istirahat, kelima sahabat itu berkumpul dan lagi-lagi Jeno tetap mendiamkannya. Tapi lenih dari itu, ia masih bingung dengan perkataan ayahnya.

 _Pekalah terhadap perasaan orang lain di dekatmu._

Apa maksud dari perkataan ayahnya itu? Apa ia kurang peka dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya? Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikirannya.

"Kau kenapa, Jaemin-ah?" tanya Hina bingung saat melihat Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Noona. Aku hanya bingung ingin memilih klub mana yang ingin aku masuki." jawab Jaemin bohong.

"Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong soal klub, aku sudah memilih untuk masuk klub paduan suara lagi. Kalian bagaimana?" tanya Donghyuk dengan nada riang.

"Aku sudah memilih dua klub seperti klub lamaku dulu. Karate dan dance." jawab Hina. Donghyuk menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Tidak salah kalau anak laki-laki di kelas menganggapmu sebagai anak laki-laki juga Hina-chan. Kau benar-benar seperti anak laki-laki dengan rambut dikuncir kuda!" cibir Donghyuk. "Habis kalau masuk klub memasak aku tidak terlalu tertarik apalagi klub fashion. Bukan tipeku." balas Hina dengan nada cuek. Dia sudah biasa dengan perkataan pedas seorang Lee Donghyuk.

"Lalu kalian bagaimana? Renjun-ah, kau lanjut ke klub paduan suara sepertiku juga?" tanya Donghyuk. Renjun terlihat menimbang-nimbang akan masuk ke klub mana. "Sepertinya aku lebih memilih masuk klub melukis, Donghyuk-ah. Aku takut jika aku memilih dua klub nanti aku tidak bisa mengatur waktunya. Apalagi klub melukis memiliki waktu yang sama dengan klub paduan suara." jawab Renjun yang disambut wajah kecewa Donghyuk. "Yah. Aku tidak punya teman dong di klub paduan suara. Huh!" ujar Donghyuk kecewa.

"Tenang saja, bodoh! Di sana kan banyak orang mana mungkin kau tidak punya teman. Apalagi manusia bermulut pedas sepertimu ini." cibir Hina. "Sialan kau!" balas Donghyuk kesal.

"Lalu kau Jeno-ah. Kau mau masuk klub apa?" tanya Donghyuk kepada Jeno. "Aku sudah diterima di klub sepakbola sekolah dan aku masuk tim utama." jawab Jeno. "Wah! Benarkah itu? Selamat, Jeno-ah!" Donghyuk berteriak dengan nada kagum. Hina dan Renjun pun mengucapkan selamat kepada Jeno. "Jangan lupa traktirannya, Jeno-ah!" ujar Donghyuk lagi. "Dasar kebiasaan kau!" balas Jeno sambil berpura-pura kesal dan disambut tawa dari ketiga temannya.

"Dan yang terakhir, Jaemin-ah. Kau mau masuk klub apa?" tanya Donghyuk penasaran. Jaemin masih diam lalu ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, "Aku mau masuk klub mading sekolah." jawab Jaemin dengan nada ragu. Mendengar jawaban Jaemin, sahabat-sahabatnya kecuali Jeno memandang Jaemin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seorang Ji Jaemin mau masuk ke klub yang tidak terkenal seperti itu?

"Kau yakin mau masuk klub mading sekolah, Jaemin-ah?" tanya Hina. Jaemin mengangguk dengan agak ragu. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memilih klub mading?" tanya Jaemin. "Eung, tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi itu tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Apalagi kau waktu di sekolah dulu lebih memilih masuk klub sains." jawab Hina.

"Aku hanya ingin mengganti suasana, kok. Lagipula ada untungnya juga kan kalau aku masuk ke klub mading. Nanti kalau kalian ada perlombaan dan menang aku bisa meliputnya dan menempelkan beritanya di mading dengan perasaan bangga!" ujar Jaemin. "Hah iya! Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku akab berusaha ubtuk menang perlombaan menyanyi!" seru Donghyuk riang yang disambut persetujuan yang lainnya kecuali Jeno yang masih diam dan fokus dengan ramennya. Jaemin melirik ke arah Jeno yang duduk di sebelah kirinya yang hanya dipisahkan oleh tubuh Renjun. 'Kenapa dia tidak berekpresi, sih!' batin Jaemin kesal.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan kini mereka harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Jaemin merutuki dirinya yang harus sekelas dengan Jeno dan Renjun karena saat ini ia hanya jadi obat nyamuk. Ia berdiri di samping Renjun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jeno tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang juga berada di situ. Jaemin juga merutuki mengapa waktu sangat lama berlalu sehingga mereka tidak sampai-sampai di kelas mereka.

Hingga akhirnya langkah kaki mereka membawa mereka ke dalam kelas mereka dan Jaemin memilih untuk langsung duduk di tempat duduknya tanpa mempedulikan Jeno dan Renjun. Seo seonsaengnim datang dan pelajaran dimulai dan bagi Jaemin hal ini adalah yang terbaik karena setidaknya dia bisa fokus pada hal lain dibanding fokus pada Jeno saja. Ia pun mengikuti pelajaran Seo seonsaengnim dengan baik.

Setelah pulang sekolah dan makan siang di rumahnya, Jaemin langsung pamit kepada ibunya untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Lee. Ia berencan untuk menemui Lee Jeno. Ia ingin bertanya dengan cara yang baik-baik agar Jeno mau menjelaskan apa salahnya sehingga dia masih menjauhinya hingga saat ini.

Rumah Jeno memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya karena itu ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki sembari menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sedang disukainya. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit hingga akhirnya kini ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Lee. Jaemin yang sudah biasa keluar masuk rumah ini segera membuka pintu tersebut.

Mata Jaemin mendapati Mark yang sedang menulis di bukunya. Mungkin tugas, batin Jaemin. Ia segera menghampiri Mark lalu menutup mata Mark dari belakang menyebabkan anak lelaki berambut coklat itu menghentikan kegiatannya menulis tugas.

"Ayo tebak siapa?" tanya Jaemin sambil tersenyum nakal. Mark tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Jaemin yang menutupi matanya.

"Aku tahu. Anak nakal bernama Ji Jaemin!" jawab Mark yang disambut pukulan pelan di dahinya dari Jaemin. "Aku tidak nakal, hyung~" rengek Jaemin. Mark yang melihat Jaemin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah dirinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya langsung mencubit pipinya. "Imut sekali, sih!" candanya. Jaemin semakin merengek karena wajahnya yang dicubit dengan gemasnya oleh Mark. "Hyung sakit~" rengek Jaemin yang membuat Mark melepaskan jarinya dari pipi Jaemin lalu mengelus pipi Jaemin dengan lembut membuat Jaemin semakin merasa dirinya semakin jatuh dalm pesona seorang Mark Lee. "Maaf ya. Aku menyakitimu." ucap Mark dengan nada bersalah karena membuat Jaemin kesakitan. Jaemin terperangah, dia hanya bercanda dan Mark seperti menganggap dirinya sedang serius. "Ish, hyung! Aku cuma bercanda tahu!" ujar Jaemin sambil menjitak dahi Mark yang membuat si pemilik mengaduh kesakitan. "Anggap saja balasan yang tadi," ujar Jaemin dengan nada mengejek.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang mengerjakan tugas ya, hyung?" tanya Jaemin penasaran. Mark membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Iya. Tapi ini tugas kelompok, sih." jawab Mark. "Memang hyung sekelompok dengan siapa?" tanya Jaemin lagi. "Ah itu–" "Loh, ada Jaemin, ya?" belum sempat Mark menjawab, sebuah suara yang agak asing di telinga Jaemin menyapa pendengarannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tugas milik Mark ke arah suara yang menyebut namanya tadi. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya pernah dia temui tapi ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Melihat Jaemin yang agak kebingungan melihat gadis yang kini duduk di samping Mark sambil memegang mug yang berisi sirup rasa jeruk, Mark segera mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan gadis dis sebelahnya dengan Jaemin. "Ah iya, dia teman sekelompokku, Jaemin-ah. Mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengannya di pesta penyambutanku tapi kau lupa. Kenalkan namanya Koeun. Dia juga teman masa kecilku." Mark mulai memperkenalkan Koeun dengan Jaemin. "Hai, Jaemin-ah. Perkenalkan aku Koeun. Sahabat dari namja bodoh ini." Koeun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaemin yang disambut oleh Jaemin.

"Ah, iya. Sekarang aku ingat. Maafkan aku Koeun noona." Jaemin menampilkan senyum manisnya. "Jangan khawatir. Biasa saja," ujar Koeun. "Hei! Mark Lee! Kenapa jawaban yang ini salah?! Dasar bodoh!" omel Koeun saat melihat jawaban Mark yang salah dan langsung menghadiahi seorang Mark 'stupid' Lee sebuah jitakan di dahinya. Mark merasa hari ini hari tersialnya, dijitak oleh dua orang yang hampir sama cerewetnya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Iya. Maafkan aku. Kan sudah kubilang kau saja yang mengerjakan dan aku tinggal terima beres. Fisika benar-benar menggelikan buatku." ujar Mark sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang terkena 'hadiah manis' dari dua orang di sampingnya. Sementara itu, Jaemin yang melihat peristiwa itu hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak tahu tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat Mark dan Koeun yang terlalu dekat walaupun ia tahu mereka berdua hanya sahabat.

"Eung, ngomong-ngomong Jeno ada di rumah, hyung?" Jaemin berusaha mengalihkan atensi Mark dari Koeun sekaligus mengembalikan rencana awalnya datang ke rumah keluarga Lee ini. "Seharusnya sih saat ini dia sudah pulang. Tapi mungkin dia mampir ke rumah temannya yang dari China itu. Siapa namanya? Ren-Ren atau apalah itu." jawab Mark. Jaemin terkesiap. Sejak kapan Jeno mampir ke rumah Renjun? Bahkan hingga sore seperti ini dia masih belum pulang. Bukan Jeno sekali.

"Maksud hyung, Renjun?" tanya Jaemin ragu-ragu. Mark sedikit berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin. "Ya kalo tidak salah namanya Renjun. Jeno pernah menjawab pertanyaan Umma soal kenapa dia pulang sore dan dia menjawab kalau dia main di rumah namja bernama Renjun itu."

'Jadi begitu ya? Jeno lebih memilih bermain dengan Renjun dibanding denganku. Sebenarnya apa sih mau Lee Jeno?' batin Jaemin.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jeno dan temannya yang bernama Renjun itu, kemarin aku melihat mereka di toko es krim dan mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Jeno bahkan terlihat perhatian dengan namja itu." tiba-tiba Koeun ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan dua namja di sampingnya itu.

"Perhatian? Maksud noona?" tanya Jaemin bingung. Koeun terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Ya perhatian. Dia mengelap bibir namja bernama Renjun itu dengan tisu saat es krim namja itu tidak sengaja belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Aku jadi iri. Ternyata adikmu bisa romantis juga, Mark!" lanjut Koeun. "Aku kira dia cuman berteman biasa dengan namja itu. Tapi ternyata dia berpacaran, ya?" ujar Mark senang.

' _Pergi berdua ke toko es krim dan memberikan perhatian kepada Renjun? Apa benar Jeno dan Renjun pacaran? Tapi dulu aku dan Jeno juga sering ke toko es krim berdua. Tapi Jeno tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti ia memperlakukan Renjun. Ia malah mentertawaiku. Kok aku merasa iri, sih?'_ Jaemin membatin. Entah mengapa dia menjadi iri dengan seorang Huang Renjun yang diperlakukan istimewa oleh seorang Lee Jeno.

"Aku pulang." suara seseorang yang Jaemin kenal menyadarkan Jaemin dari lamunannya. Ia mengalihkan atensinya dari titik fokus awalnya ke arah suara Jeno. Ia melihat Jeno berjalan ke arah ruang tamu tersebut sambil menggenggam tangan seseorang yang ia kenal, Huang Renjun.

"Baru pulang, Jeno-ah? Oh ada Renjun? Annyeonghaseyo, Renjun-ah." sapa Mark kepada Jeno dan Renjun. Jeno tersenyum sebentar kepada kakaknya dan segera menarik Renjun yang masih terkejut dengan Mark yang tiba-tiba menyapanya. Jeno menarik tangan Renjun ke arah taman belakang rumahnya.

Jaemin tidak tahu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya sangat tidak rela melihat genggaman tangan Jeno dan Renjun. Awalnya Jaemin ke rumah ini bermaksud untuk meminta maaf kepad Jeno. Tapi jika melihat Jeno yang malah asyik mengobrol dengan Renjun di taman belakang tanpa mempedulikan Jaemin sedikitpun, Jaemin jadi merasa niatnya sia-sia saja. Ditambah lagi ia harus terjebak di antara Mark dan Koeun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka sambil sesekali bercanda membuat Jaemin bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ikut ke belakang bersama Jeno dan Renjun?" tanya Mark saat melihat Jaemin hanya melamun dengan tatapan mengarah ke taman belakang yang bisa dilihat dari ruang tamu. Jaemin yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah, hyung. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, hyung. Koeun noona, aku pulang, ya. Annyeong." Jaemin segera berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut menyisakan Mark yang menatapnya bingung dan saat dia ingin meminta pendapat Koeun, gadis itu hanya memberi gestur pertanda ia tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti tentang apapun yang terjadi.

Sementara itu, Jaemin saat ini sedang berlari ke arah rumahnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan rasa lelahnya karena berlari dari rumah keluarga Lee. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa segera sampai di rumah dan mengubur dirinya di kasur kesayangannya dan mencurahkan perasaannya.

Ia benci hari ini. Ia benci dirinya dan perasaan anehnya yang muncul saat melihat Mark dan Koeun yang saling bercanda dan terlihat dekat. Ia benci dengan perasaan anehnya saat hari-harinya kosong tanpa hadirnya Lee Jeno yang kini malah mencurahkan perhatian dan hari-harinya kepada temannya sendiri, Huang Renjun. Ia benci mengapa dia harus berdiri di antara dua kakak beradik yang membuatnya bingung setiap saat. Ia menyukai Mark, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia menyadari bahwa kehadiran Jeno sudah menjadi candu baginya. Mark bagaikan obat baginya, memberinya kebahagiaan tapi hanya saat ia membutuhkan saja. Tapi Jeno? Ia sudah seperti heroin. Ia membutuhkannya setiap saat bahkan sampai ingin mati saja saat Jeno jauh darinya.

Jaemin tidak perduli dengan panggilan ibunya juga Hina saat melihat ia berlari ke arah kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Lalu membanting dirinya ke arah kasur dan menangis. Menangisi kebingungannya. Menangisi perasaannya yang labil akibat Lee bersaudara. Hingga ia tidak sadar matanya menutup dan akhirnya tertidur. Ia tidur karena lelah berlari. Bukan hanya berlari dari rumah keluarga Lee ke rumahnya, tapi juga lelah berlari dari perasaan yang ia bingung harus ia berikan kepada siapa.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Hello, meet me again XD aku update lagi nih berhubung ada koneksi internet. Thanks buat yang udah review di chap kemarin. Jangan lupa buat review lagi ya. I'm so happy because of your review! Thank you guys. See you on the next chap


	4. Chapter 4: On Rainy Day

_Sweet Jung_

 _ **Our Story**_

 **Na Jaemin/Ji Jaemin**

 **Lee Minhyung/Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

– Chapter 4: On Rainy Day –

Ini sudah bulan ketiga Jaemin berada di kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Dan ini juga sudah bulan yang entah keberapa seorang Lee Jeno menjauhinya. Dan ini adalah bulan pertamanya menyadari bahwa hatinya terbagi dua untuk kakak beradik Lee walaupun harus ia akui hatinya lebih dominan kepada Jeno, tapi saat Mark hadir, ia menghapus sementara perasaan Jaemin kepada Jeno dan menggantinya dengan afeksi yang ia berikan. Dan ini juga sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian di rumah keluarga Lee dan semenjak itu Jaemin tidak pernah lagi pergi ke rumah itu.

Jaemin tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menjauhi rumah itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin memperumit perasaannya. Ia masih muda. Ia baru berumur 12 tahun. Ia hanya tidak mau memperburuk keadaan dan lebih memfokuskan dirinya pada hal yang jauh lebih penting.

Tapi jika sekelas dengan Jeno seperti ini, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memfokuskan dirinya. Dan yang memperburuk keadaannya adalah saat wali kelasnya, Cho seonsaengnim mulai merasa aneh saat Renjun, murid kesayangannya malah duduk di belakang bersama Jeno sementara Jaemin pindah ke tempat Renjun dan berakhirlah dirinya kini di tempat semula ia duduk. Di sebelah Jeno.

Hal buruk lainnya yang harus menimpa dirinya adalah saat Cho seonsaengnim membagi kelas menjadi beberapa kelompok dengan dua orang siswa tiap kelompok dan berakhirlah (lagi) Jaemin dengan Jeno menjadi satu kelompok.

Ingin sekali Jaemin merutuki dirinya. Padahal ia sudah bersumpah, kalau Jeno bisa menjauhinya, ia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi memang ekspektasi terkadang tidak sesuai realita. Ia kini menjadi satu kelompok dengan Jeno. Ia bingung bagaimana harus memulai semuanya. Jeno diam, dia juga diam. Dia sebenarnya berani saja mengajukan diri untuk pindah kelompok kalau saja guru tersebut bukan Cho seonsaengnim. Beruntung saja tugas tersebut dikumpulkan bulan depan. Tapi tetap saja ia bingung. Sepertinya ia lebih memilih untuk membuat tugas itu sendiri jika keadaannya seperti ini dan agar ia tidak bertemu dengan Jeno.

"Kelompok sudah dibagikan. Saya berharap agar tugas yang saya berikan ini dikumpulkan tepat pada waktunya. Saya tidak menerima alasan apapun. Jika waktunya dikumpulkan maka harus dikumpulkan pada hari itu juga," Cho seonsaengnim memulai pembicaraannya setelah membagi kelompok pada semua muridnya.

"Dan satu lagi. Tidak ada anggota kelompok yang tidak mengerjakan tugas ini. Semuanya harus mengerjakan. Jika ketahuan hanya satu orang yang mengerjakan maka satu kelompok itu akan diberi hukuman!" Cho seonsaengnim melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan sebuah ancaman yang cukup untuk menakutkan bagi murid di kelas 1-A.

Setelah mengucapkan ancamannya, Cho seonsaengnim memberi salam kepada semua murid di kelas tersebut dan keluar dari kelas meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang mulai ribut dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Cho seonsaengnim. Ada yang ribut tentang konsep yang akan dibuat untuk tugas mereka. Ada juga yabg merutuki mengapa harus sekelompok dengan orang yang tidak ia suka. Salah satunya Jaemin. Tapi bedanya dia merutuki mengapa ia satu kelompok dengan Jeno bukan karena ia tidak menyukai Jeno. Malah sebaliknya. Tapi tetap saja keadaannya tidak memungkinkan.

Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Jeno yang masih tetap diam sambil melihat keluar kelas, tepatnya lapangan futsal. 'Bahkan ia tidak memberi reaksi apapun tentang tugas kelompok ini.' batin Jaemin sambil menghela napasnya. Mengapa hidupnya di masa puber berat sekali, sih?

Jaemin lebih memilih untuk tidur sambil bersandar di tangannya yang terlipat di meja. Setelah ini adalah mata pelajaran Choi seonsaengnim dan dia yakin gurunya itu tidak akan datang seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya karena guru muda itu masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Setidaknya dia bisa melepaskan kebosanan yang ia alami dengan tidur.

Jaemin mulai tertidur tanpa mengetahui bahwa Jeno sebenarnya dari tadi melihat tingkah lakunya dan entah mengapa kali ini senyum terukir di bibirnya. Sejujurnya, Jeno sudah tidak tahan untuk berbicara dengan Jaemin tapi melihat Jaemin yang seperti sekarang membuatnya menjadi egois. Dia ingin melihat, apa Jaemin masih membutuhkannya atau tidak. Dan ia sadar Jaemin masih menginginkannya. Tapi jujur, ia terlalu bodoh untuk berkata jujur kepada Jaemin.

Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Jaemin. Ia ingin minta maaf, bahkan jika harus melupakan perasaannya kepada Jaemin dia rela asal Jaemin masih selalu di sampingnya. Tapi ia bingung bagaimana caranya. Sudah tiga bulan ini ia meminta bantuan dari Renjun tapi jawaban namja itu tetap sama, 'Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, cari jawabannya sendiri.'

Tiba-tiba saat ia sedang berpikir tentang bagaimana cara ia meminta maaf kepada Jaemin, Renjun menghampirinya dengan senyum manisnya yang terukir di bibirnya. "Mau ke kantin bersamaku? Choi seonsaengnim tidak datang lagi hari ini dan aku lapar." Renjun mengajak Jeno ke kantin. Jeno sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat duduknya tapi ia juga baru sadar tadi dia datang telat ke sekolah dan hanya makan roti tawar tanpa isi jadi ia langsung mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Renjun.

Mereka keluar dari kelas itu sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain tanpa menyadari Jaemin yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka melihat hal tersebut. Menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedih.

' _Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak punya harapan lagi, ya?'_

Waktu istirahat tiba dan Jaemin saat ini duduk di kantin bersama Hina dan ketiga temannya dan sialnya dia duduk di samping Jeno. Jujur saja dia sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk ke kantin karena dia yakin pasti akan bertemu pasangan ini. Lebih baik dia mengendap di perpustakaan bersama buku-buku yang sedang ingin ia baca daripada harus bersama teman-temannya dan duduk di samping 'pasangan baru'.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun?" suara Hina menyadarkan Jaemin dari lamunannya. Jaemin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memakan makanan di depannya.

"Oh ya, Jaemin-ah. Nanti kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Aku ada latihan dance dengan klubku." ujar Hina. Jaemin tersenyum, "Tenang saja, Noona. Nanti aku pulang dengan Woo ahjussi saja." balas Jaemin. Hina menghela napasnya sebentar, "Woo ahjussi hari ini pulang ke Busan karena istrinya sakit. Jadi mungkin dia harus menunggu istrinya selama seminggu lebih. Appa sedang ada di Jepang sementara Umma pasti sibuk di rumah. Jadi aku sarankan kau nanti naik bus saja." ujar Hina.

Jaemin membulatkan matanya kaget. "Noona! Kau serius menyuruhku pulang sendiri dengan bus? Bukannya kau malah mewanti-wantiku untuk tidak naik bus sendiri? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku akan menyuruh salah satu dari manusia-manusia ini untuk menemanimu pulang." balas Hina dengan nada santai. Jaemin mengelus dadanya lega, ya setidaknya ada yang menemaninya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau naik bus sendirian. Ia trauma dengan kejadian 'itu'.

"Donghyuk! Nanti kau temani Jaemin pulang, ya?" pinta Hina pada Donghyuk yang masih asyik dengan ramennya. Mendengar perintah Hina, Donghyuk langsung memasang wajah seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Hmm. Maaf Hina-chan. Aku ada pertemuan dengan klub paduan suara. Sebentar lagi kami ada perlombaan. Maaf ya~" tolak Donghyuk. Hina memicingkan matanya curiga. "Benar kau ada pertemuan dengan klub paduan suara hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga.

Donghyuk mengangguk santai. "Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Kim seonsaengnim atau senior-seniorku seperti Seungkwan sunbaenim." jawabnya. Hina pun menghela napasnya kecewa. "Ya sudah. Kau saja, Renjun-ah. Nanti kau temani Jaemin. Bagaimana?" tanya Hina pada Renjun.

"Maaf, Hina-ya. Bukannya aku ingin menolak atau bagaimana tapi hari ini aku dijemput oleh ibuku karena kami akan pergi ke rumah paman Henry di Gwangju saat pulang sekolah nanti hingga hari Minggu." jawab Renjun dengan agak tidak enak hati. Hina memasang facepalm saking kesalnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau pulang bersama Jaemin nanti, Lee Jeno!" pinta Hina langsung pada Jeno. Sementara, Jeno yang sedang ingin menyuapkan supnya ke mulutnya langsung menghentikan tindakannya.

"Tidak janji." jawab Jeno singkat lalu melanjutkan makannya. Sementara itu, Jaemin yang kaget karena kakaknya menyuruh Jeno pulang bersama dengannya langsung menghentikan kakaknya sebelum menanyakan alasan Jeno menjawab pertanyaannya seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Noona. Nanti aku pulang sendiri. Aku kan sudah remaja lagipula aku kan anak laki-laki." ujar Jaemin. "Tidak boleh! Aku tidak mau kejadian yang dulu terulang kembali!" ujar Hina jengkel.

"Tidak akan, Noona. Percaya padaku." mohon Jaemin. Ia benar-benar tidak mau pulang dengan Jeno. Dan ia yakin Jeno juga tidak mau pulang bersama dengannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat jaga dirimu baik-baik." ujar Hina pada akhirnya. "Dan kau, Donghyuk! Aku akan benar-benar menanyakan soal pertemuanmu dengan anghota klubmu kepada Seungkwan sunbaenim! Kalau kau bohong, siap-siap saja tinggal nama!" ancam Hina yang disambut tertawaan Donghyuk.

Jaemin melirik ke arah Jeno yang sedang menghabiskan supnya tanpa mengetahui kalau Renjun juga melihat ke arahnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

Suasana sekolah saat ini sudah sepi. Semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing walaupun masih ada juga yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler seperti Hina dan Donghyuk.

Sementara, Jaemin yang baru saja mendaftar di klub mading sekolah belum memiliki kegiatan apapun hingga akhirnya ia saat ini berakhir di sebuah halte yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Bus yang ia tunggu belum datang dari tadi dan ini sudah setengah jam ia menunggu di halte ini dan cuaca yang tadinya cerah kini mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Awan hitam memenuhi langit pertanda sebentar lagi akan turun hujan deras. Jaemin merutuki dirinya yang lupa membawa payung. Ia juga merutuki betapa lamanya bus yang ingin ditumpanginya itu.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Perlahan turun setetes demi setetes hingga akhirnya menjadi lebih banyak dan hujan deras pun memenuhi daerah itu. Halte ini sebenarnya memiliki atap tapi tetap saja, hujan deras dengan angin kencang membuat air hujan tersebut mau tak mau mengenai Jaemin juga. Angin kencang itu juga membuat Jaemin merasakan kedinginan. Ia lupa membawa jaket dan itu membuatnya merutuki kecerobohan dirinya.

Jaemin masih menunggu bus datang dengan keadaan mulai basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari air hujan yang mengenai kepalanya tidak terasa lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat sebuah payung berwarna biru menutupi kepalanya. Jaemin segera mengenali payung biru tersebut dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemilik payung tersebut.

Lee Jeno.

"J-Jeno? K-Kenapa?" Jaemin gugup setengah mati melihat Jeno di hadapannya saat ini. Jeno yang melihat wajah Jaemin hanya melengkungkan sedikit bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil untuk Jaemin.

"Kau masih ceroboh seperti biasanya, ya?" ucap Jeno. Ia lalu menarik tangan Jaemin untuk menggenggam payung yang dipegangnya sementara ia langsung membuka jaketnya dan menyampirkan jaket tersebut ke tubuh kurus Jaemin.

Jaemin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam. Ia melihat Jeno duduk di sampingnya dan kembali melihat ke depan tanpa mempedulikan Jaemin yang kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya Jaemin membuka suara di antara mereka.

"Mengapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Jaemin kepada Jeno.

"Ada yang salah dengan pulang naik bus?" Jeno berbalik bertanya kepada Jaemin. Sementara itu, Jaemin menghela napasnya. Jeno masih dingin padanya walaupun sudah mau berbicara dengannya.

"Lalu mengapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Memberiku payung dan memakaikan jaketmu padaku?" tanya Jaemin dengan nada ragu.

Jeno menghela napasnya. Sepertinya sudah saatnya bagi dia untuk menghentikan aksi diamnya pada makhluk semanis Jaemin.

"Kalau aku bilang aku khawatir padamu apa kau akan percaya?" lagi-lagi Jeno membalikkan pertanyaan kepada Jaemin.

Jaemin tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum miris. "Kalau aku percaya apa untungnya bagiku?"

Jeno juga ikut tersenyum miris. "Begitu, ya?"

"Toh, kau bilang kau tidak janji akan menemaniku pulang saat ditanya oleh Hina Noona tadi saat di kantin." lanjut Jaemin.

"Aku memang tidak berjanji pada Noonamu, tapi aku berjanji padamu." ucap Jeno.

"Pembual. Sejak kapan kau pernah berjanji padaku?" sinis Jaemin. "Kau bahkan mendiamkanku selama ini! Jadi di mana letak kau berjanji padaku?!" Jaemin tidak tahu, tapi ia benar-benar ingin meluapkan seluruh perasaannya saat ini kepada namja di sampingnya.

Jeno tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung padamu bukan berarti aku pembual. Sejak kita mengikrarkan diri menjadi sahabat aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk menjagamu. Tanpa perlu kau minta aku akan menjagamu," balas Jeno. "dan soal diriku yang mendiamkanmu selama ini aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi jika kau tanya apa alasanku mendiamkanmu selama ini maka jawabnya adalah rahasia. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya." lanjut Jeno lagi.

Jaemin terperangah sebentar mendengar ucapan Jeno yang paling panjang dia dengarkan setelah lama mereka tidak bercengkerama.

"Mengapa tidak mungkin? Apa karena sekarang kau sudah memiliki Renjun? Apa karena kau dan Renjun sudah memiliki suatu hubungan jadi kau mendiamkanku agar Renjun tidak cemburu denganku?" Jaemin tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengontrol emosinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar sangat ingin mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

"Sudah kubilang itu rahasia dan aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya karena itu akan menghancurkan dirimu bahkan diriku sendiri. Dan soal Renjun dia sama denganmu, dia hanya sahabatku. Walaupun bagiku kau satu-satunya yang selalu menemaniku selama ini. Kami hanya saling mencurahkan keluh kesah kami selama ini dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan selain sahabat dengannya." jelas Jeno.

Dan akhirnya terjadilah keheningan di antara mereka lagi. Bus yang mereka tunggu belum datang sama sekali sementara mereka mulai kedinginan.

Jaemin tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Ia lelah dengan tugas sekolahnya ditambah lagi ia lelah dengan namja di sampingnya.

Angin semakin kencang, air hujan juga makin banyak menerpa mereka berdua. Jaemin masih diam hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dan kepala Jeno berbaring di bahunya. Jaemin merasa dirinya menghangat akibat perlakuan Jeno. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." bisik Jeno yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Jaemin. Jaemin merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Aku rindu memelukmu seperti ini. Aku rindu kita yang dulu." bisik Jeno lagi yang semakin membuat Jaemin merasa dadanya semakin sesak dan matanya seketika memanas.

"Na Jaemin, maafkan aku dan kembalilah menjadi Jaeminku lagi." kali ini bisikan Jeno benar-benar membuat Jaemin menangis. Hanya Lee Jeno yang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Na Jaemin'. Ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jeno yang disambut dengan sukacita oleh Jeno.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, bodoh! Lee Jeno bodoh! Bodoh! Hiks." Jaemin memukul bahu Jeno meluapkan kekesalannya juga kerinduannya pada sahabatnya ini. Jeno hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut lembut milik Jaemin. Membiarkan namja manis ini menangis di dadanya.

"Maaf, Na Jaemin. Maafkan aku." Jeno terus membisikkan kata maaf pada Jaemin yang masih terus menangis di dekapannya. Jeno semakin merasa bersalah kepada Jaemin. Tidak seharusnya dia mendiamkan Jaemin hingga membuatnya tersiksa seperti ini.

'Jika aku harus menyimpan semua perasaan ini agar kau dan aku tetap bisa bersama seperti ini maka aku akan melakukannya. Demi persahabatan kita.' batin Jeno.

Mereka terus berpelukan seperti itu hingga akhirnya bus yang mereka tunggu sedari datang. Ia dan Jaemin menaiki bus tersebut. Beruntung bus tersebut agak kosong. Mereka memilih duduk berdampingan dan Jaemin meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jeno dan mulai tertidur karena kelelahan.

Bus tersebut mulai berjalan meninggalkan halte tersebut dan meninggalkan seorang namja tinggi yang sedari tadi melihat pemandangan Jaemin dan Jeno di seberang halte tersebut.

Mark Lee yang berencana untuk menjemput Jaemin karena ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Jaemin dan merindukannya harus menelan pil pahit melihat adiknya dan orang yang disukainya terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan rintik hujan yang mulai berkurang dan hanya tersenyum miris.

'Jadi, untuk mendapatkanmu saja aku harus merebutmu dari adikku sendiri?' batin Mark dan segera meninggalkan jalan tersebut menuju ke rumahnya menggunakan sepedanya. Dia sudah menyadari gelagat aneh Jeno yang mendiamkan Jaemin saat namja manis itu selalu bersamanya saat di rumah. Dan sekarang dia melihat mereka berdua berpelukan seperti itu dan dari tatapan Jeno pada Jaemin tadi, bahkan dari jauh pun Mark sudah menyadari bahwa Jeno memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya untuk Jaemin.

Tapi sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Jeno memiliki perasaan itu? Apa sudah lebih awal dari dirinya?

Satu hal yang Mark sesali, mengapa untuk mendapatkan Jaemin ia harus berhadapan dengan adiknya sendiri?

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Akhirnya selesai juga XDD Maaf kalo chapter ini agak pendek karena jujur aja aku ngerjainnya agak buru-buru juga. Aku baca review kalian dan makin bingung buat nentuin bakal ending dengan pair yang mana :'D maaf aku labil X'D tapi aku bakal bikin tiap pair di tag buat ada moment atau mungkin aku bakal bikin masing-masing satu chapter buat tiap pair alias side storynya mungkin mulai chapter depan dimulai dengan NoMin XD tunggu ya. Don't forget to review ya. Saranghae buat yang udah review /kasih lope lope/? X)


	5. Chapter 5: Joyland (Special Chapter)

_Sweet Jung_

 _ **Our Story**_

 **Na Jaemin/Ji Jaemin**

 **Lee Minhyung/Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

– Chapter 5: Joyland (NoMin Side Story) –

Jeno dan Jaemin sampai di rumah keluarga Ji. Jeno segera menyuruh Jaemin masuk ke rumah dan mandi dengan air hangat. Ia langsung pamit pulang kepada Jaemin tetapi saat ia baru saja mau berbalik tangannya langsung digenggam oleh Jaemin, membuatnya harus berbalik kembali untuk menatap wajah manis Jaemin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeno sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Jaemin.

Bibir Jaemin seketika kelu melihat senyum Jeno. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha agar matanya tidak melihat senyum Jeno yang selalu ia sukai itu.

"Eung, bagaimana kalau kau ikut masuk? Kau juga tadi kehujanan, kan?" ucap Jaemin yang masih tidak mau menatap Jeno. Jeno yang melihat kelakuan Jaemin yang terlihat malu-malu seperti ini membuatnya gemas. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Jaemin. "Baiklah, aku akan masuk bersamamu." ujar Jeno menyetujui permintaan Jaemin.

Jaemin tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Jeno dan menariknya untuk mengikuti memasuki rumah keluarga Ji. Sementara itu, Jeno yang melihat Jaemin menggenggam tangannya tersenyum kecil. Dalam sejarah persahabatan mereka baru kali ini mereka saling berpegangan tangan seperti ini. Jeno sangat bahagia tapi di lain sisi perasaan itu muncul lagi. Dia tidak boleh egois dalam persahabatan ini. Dia harus berusaha menyimpan perasaan ini rapat-rapat.

Ia dan Jaemin kini telah memasuki rumah milik keluarga Ji tersebut. Mereka berjalan ke arah ruang makan dan menemukan Yuta, ibu Jaemin sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya.

"Umma, aku pulang!" Jaemin berseru riang sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Jeno. Yuta yang sedang meletakkan sushi kesukaan Hina segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaemin. "Selamat datang Jaemin-ah. Eh, ada Jeno juga? Ya ampun kalian basah sekali! Kalian hujan-hujanan, ya?" Yuta langsung berseru panik melihat kedua anak lelaki di depannya masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup terlebih lagi Jeno.

"Eung, iya Umma. Tadi saat kami menunggu bus hujannya lebat sekali tapi aku tidak terlalu basah karena Jeno memakaikan jaketnya kepadaku. Jadinya malah dia yang kena basah lebih banyak daripadaku." ujar Jaemin dengan nada bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Jaemin terlihat lebih membutuhkan jaketku." ucap Jeno. Yuta tersenyum kepada kedua anak tersebut.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kalian berdua mandi dulu sambil menunggu ayah Jaemin dan Hina pulang." saran Yuta kepada Jaemin dan Jeno lalu kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan yang lainnya. Sementara Jaemin segera menarik Jeno ke arah kamarnya. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Jeno ke rumah keluarga Ji dan ini juga pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kamar Jaemin.

"Um, kau duluan saja yang mandi, Jaemin-ah. Aku setelah kau saja." ujar Jeno setelah memasuki kamar Jaemin. "Baiklah. Tapi apa kau bawa baju ganti?" tanya Jaemin kepada Jeno. Jeno mengangguk. "Aku bawa sweater yang kemarin kubeli saat pergi bersama Renjun dan lupa kukeluarkan dari tas." jawab Jeno sambil mengeluarkan sweater yang ia beli kemarin bersama Renjun. Saat mengeluarkan sweaternya, Jeno merasakan kalau Jaemin tidak bereaksi apa-apa hingga akhirnya Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaemin yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari untuk mengambil pakaian miliknya.

Jeno melihat Jaemin yang menatap datar sweater merah yang ada di tangannya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Jeno kepada Jaemin. Jaemin yang ditanya seperti itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lemarinya dan langsung mencari pakaian untuk ia bawa ke kamar mandi. "Tidak apa-apa." jawab Jaemin datar.

Sambil tersenyum Jeno berjalan ke arah Jaemin dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang. Sementara itu, Jaemin yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Kau marah karena aku membeli sweater merah itu bersama Renjun?" tanya Jeno tepat di telinga Jaemin yang membuat jantung Jaemin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dengan nada gugup Jaemin menjawab, "T-Tidak. Aku tidak marah kok. Itu kan hakmu ingin membeli sweater dengan siapa." jawab Jaemin.

Jeno tersenyum jahil. "Yakin tidak marah? Jadi kalau nanti aku jalan-jalan lagi dengan Renjun kau tidak akan marah kan?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil. Jaemin secara tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan Jeno dan membawa pakaian yang sudah diambilnya dari lemari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Jeno yang masih tersenyum jahil karena kelakuan Jaemin.

"Hei, Jaemin-ah! Kau marah betulan, ya?" tanyanya di depan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu. "Buat apa aku marah, bodoh! Sana menjauh dari pintu kamar mandiku! Awas saja kalau kau ketahuan mengintip! Akan kujadikan kau model anatomi saat mata pelajaran Seo seonsaengnim!" Jaemin berteriak dari kamar mandi sementara Jeno hanya tertawa dari luar membuat Jaemin semakin kesal.

Jeno akhirnya lebih memilih untuk duduk di tempat tidur Jaemin sambil melihat-lihat kamar Jaemin yang terkesan sederhana walaupun ia juga dari keluarga kaya. Kamar yang didominasi warna putih kesukaan Jaemin ini dihiasi dengan foto-foto keluarganya, ada ayah dan ibu kandungnya juga foto dia bersama keluarga Ji. Dari semua foto itu Jeno tidak melihat ada foto dia yang tidak tersenyum. Jaemin selalu tersenyum saat di foto. Ia selalu menyukai senyum Jaemin dan ia merasa bersalah sudah membuat senyum Jaemin hilang akhir-akhir ini.

Melihat foto-foto di dinding kamar Jaemin dia baru menyadari kalau selama kehidupan pertemanan mereka belum ada foto-foto mereka berdua. Jeno tersenyum setelah mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menatap foto-foto di kamar Jaemin, tiba-tiba si pemilik kamar keluar dari kamar mandinya dan menatap bingung Jeno yang sedang melihat foto-foto di kamarnya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jaemin hingga mengagetkan Jeno. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya melihat-lihat kamarmu dan foto-foto yang kau pajang. Itu ayah dan ibu kandungmu, ya?" tanya Jeno kepada Jaemin.

Jaemin menatap foto dirinya yang saat itu baru berumur 5 tahun dan duduk di antara ibu dan ayahnya. Jaemin mengangguk, "Ya, itu aku dan orangtua kandungku saat aku berumur lima tahun." jawab Jaemin. Jeno menatap foto itu lagi lalu memberi komentarnya, "Kau terlihat mirip dengan ibumu, kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki wajah yang manis."

Jaemin tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat tersanjung dengan komentar Jeno. Padahal Hina dan ibu angkatnya sudah sering mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya, tapi saat Jeno yang mengatakannya entah mengapa itu terasa berbeda. "Terimakasih, Jeno-ah. Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi. Aku akan turun ke bawah dan kau nanti menyusul saja." Jeno mengangguk lalu membawa sweater merah yang ia bawa sementara untuk bawahannya ia merasa beruntung membawa celana untuk ekstrakurikuler sepakbolanya yang selalu ia bawa tiap hari takut-takut ada latihan mendadak. Ia segera meninggalkan Jaemin untuk pergi ke arah kamar mandi. Jaemin yang saat ini sendiri di dalam kamar itu tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia masih mengingat betapa hangatnya pelukan seorang Lee Jeno. Ia tidak tahu tapi ia benar-benar merindukan pelukan itu. Ia merindukan orang yang memberikannya pelukan itu. Ia bersyukur setidaknya saat ini ia dan Jeno tidak saling mendiamkan satu sama lain lagi. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya ketika mendengar suara mobil yang sedang masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Ayahnya sudah pulang!

"Appa pulang!" Hansol berseru saat memasuki rumahnya dan dengan secapat kilat Jaemin berlari lalu memeluk ayahnya. "Appa!" serunya riang sambil memeluk sang ayah. Sementara Hina yang ternyata pulang bersama sang ayah dan melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dasar anak kecil." komentarnya.

Mendengar komentar dari Hina, Jaemin langsung membalasnya dengan memeletkan lidahnya. Sementara itu, Hansol habya tersenyum karena kelakuan kedua anaknya. "Sudah. Lebih baik kita ke ruang makan. Appa sudah tidak sabar ingin makan makanan Umma kalian." ujar Hansol yang disetujui oleh kedua anaknya. Merekapun berjalan ke ruang makan dan melihat sang ibu masih sibuk dengan beberapa makanan yang ia hidangkan untuk keluarganya.

"Begitu sibuknya kah sampai tidak membalas salamku saat masuk tadi?" tanya Hansol pada Yuta saat melihat istrinya yang masih sibuk menata makanan di meja makan. Yuta yang mendengar suara suaminya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghambur ke pelukan suaminya. "Maaf tadi aku terlalu sibuk. Sekarang kau duduk dulu biar aku buatkan teh untukmu." ucap Yuta sambil tersenyum manis, senyum kesukaan Hansol. Hansol mengangguk dan langsung duduk di kursi tempat biasa ia duduk. Sementara itu kedua anaknya duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya.

"Makanannya banyak sekali. Seperti ada tamu saja." ujar Hina bingung. "Memang ada tamu." balas sang ibu yang baru saja kembali dari membuat teh untuk ayah mereka.

Hina menatap ibunya bingung. "Siapa, Umma?" tanya Hina. "A-Annyeonghaseyo." tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengalihkan atensi keluarga tersebut. "Nah, itu dia tamu kita." ujar Yuta. "Loh, Jeno? Kau kenapa di sini?" tanya Hina bingung.

"Sudah sudah lebih baik kita makan dulu. Kasihan ayahmu sudah lapar. Jeno-ah, ayo duduk di sebelah Jaemin." ajak Yuta kepada Jaemin yang langsung disambut anggukan kecil dari Jeno. Ia langsung duduk di sebelah Jaemin.

Merekapun menikmati makanan mereka malam itu. Setelah selesai, Hina dan Jaemin membantu Yuta membereskan piring bekas makan mereka, meninggalkan Hansol dan Jeno dalam satu meja.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Tuan Ji. Perkenalkan namaku Lee Jeno, teman Jaemin." Jeno mulai memperkenalkan dirinya kepada ayah Jaemin, Hansol. "Ya, aku tahu. Jadi kalian sudah berbaikan, hm?" pertanyaan to the point dari Hansol membuat Jeno sedikit kaget dan gugup. "Y-Ya, ahjussi. Kami memang sudah berbaikan tapi bagaimana ahjussi bisa tahu?" jawab Jeno lalu bertanya karena bingung.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Jadi, karena aku lebih suka orang yang to the point, katakan saja kau mau bicara apa?" lagi-lagi Jeno harus dibuat semakin gugup karena pertanyaan Hansol. Jeno sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya. "Um, begini, ahjussi. Aku berencana untuk mengajak Jaemin jalan-jalan besok. Kebetulan besok kami libur. Bolehkah, ahjussi?" tanya Jeno meminta izin kepada Hansol untuk mengajak Jaemin jalan-jalan besok.

Terjadi keheningan sejenak hingga akhirnya Hansol tertawa keras sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Benar-benar anak seorang Lee Taeyong. To the point." ujar Hansol setelah menghentikan tawanya. Jeno membulatkan matanya saat nama ayahnya disebut. "A-Ahjussi mengenal ayahku?" tanya Jeno bingung. Hansol tertawa lagi. "Kau kira aku tidak mengenal ayahmu terlebih lagi dirimu? Ayahmu itu teman sekaligus rivalku. Dan untuk mencari tahu siapa anak laki-laki yang sudah lebih dari 5 bulan mendiamkan dan menjauhi anakku itu mudah."

Jeno semakin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan lelaki dewasa di depannya ini apalagi ia mengetahui kalau Jeno mendiamkan anaknya selama itu.

"Mianhae, ahjussi. Aku benar-benar menyesal." ucap Jeno pelan. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menganggap itu sebagai permasalahan anak-anak baru puber," balas Hansol. "Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau anak dari seorang Lee Taeyong. Maksudku, sikap to the pointmu pada suatu hal itu memang benar-benar mirip dirinya tapi wajahmu, kalian berbeda sama sekali. Aku awalnya tidak menyangka kau anak dari Lee Taeyong tapi melihat sikapmu tadi aku jadi cukup yakin kau anak Lee Taeyong." lanjut Hansol.

Jeno terdiam mendengar perkataan Hansol. Jujur baru kali ini dia mendengar perkataan seperti itu, baru pertama kali ia mendengar kalau seseorang menyebutnya tidak mirip dengan ayahnya. Jeno berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Hansol hingga sebuah suara mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Kalian berdua serius sekali?" suara Yuta, ibu Jaemin menghentikan Jeno dari aktivitas berpikirnya. Jeno sedikit tersenyum kepada ibu dari sahabatnya itu. "Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Yuta yang diikuti oleh munculnya Jaemin dan Hina dari dapur.

"Hm, i-itu ahjumma, aku sedang meminta izin kepada Hansol ahjussi untuk mengajak Jaemin berjalan-jalan besok karena besok libur dan kami sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan. Jadi, bolehkah aku mengajak Jaemin untuk berjalan-jalan?" jawab Jeno sambil meminta izin kepada Yuta.

Yuta tersenyum sambil melihat Jaemin yang juga memandangnya bingung. "Kalau ahjumma sih mengizinkan saja. Tidak tahu kalau ayahnya Jaemin." ujar Yuta.

"Kau tidak mengajak Hina sekalian?" tanya Hansol kepada Jeno. "Eung, soal itu–" Jeno belum selesai berbicara ketika pembicaraannya dipotong oleh Hina, "Aku tidak bisa ikut, Appa. Besok aku harus ke rumah Donghyuk untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama." ujar Hina. Jeno langsung menghela napasnya, jujur saja bukan dia tidak mau mengajak Hina, tapi dia benar-benar hanya ingin jalan-jalan berdua dengan Jaemin. Dan beruntunglah Hina tidak bisa ikut. Entah Jeno harus merasa lega atau bagaimana.

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu mengajak anakku untuk berjalan-jalan besok. Tapi, dengan satu syarat," ucap Hansol mengizinkan. "Anakku harus pulang dalam keadaan utuh tanpa kurang suatu apapun." lanjut Hansol dengan sedikit ancaman pada suaranya.

Jeno sedikit tersentak mendengar nada suara Hansol yang seperti itu. Sementara Yuta hanya bisa menahan rasa ingin tertawanya melihat adegan di depannya. Jeno menghela napasnya sebentar sebelum menjawab Hansol, "Baiklah, ahjussi. Aku akan menjaga Jaemin."

"Ok, ok. Sekarang kita hentikan drama aneh ini. Sekarang anak-anak kalian tidur. Ini sudah jam 8:30 dan lagi besok Jeno dan Jaemin mau pergi jalan-jalan kan? Lebih baik kalian tidur lebih dulu supaya besok bisa bangub lebih pagi." Yuta langsung menghentikan percakapan Jeno dan suaminya. Setelah mendengar perkataan Yuta, ketiga anak tersebut langsung pergi dari ruang makan meninggalkan kedua orang dewasa tersebut di ruang makan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

Yuta langsung duduk di sebelah Hansol setelah melihat ketiga anak tersebut sudah memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Yuta kepada Hansol yang kini sudah mulai sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. Hansol menaruh handphonenya di meja makan lalu menatap Yuta.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui siapa anak laki-laki bodoh yang dengan beraninya menyakiti uri Jaeminnie dan ternyata dia adalah anak dari Lee Taeyong. Aku tidak menyangka sebenarnya kalau dia anak Lee Taeyong jika melihat dari wajahnya. Tapi melihat sifatnya yang cukup mirip dengan Taeyong aku jadi cukup yakin mereka benar-benar ayah dan anak." balas Hansol.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dia anak dari Taeyong kalau saja kau tidak mengatakannya. Dia terlihat tidak mirip dengan Taeyong," ujar Yuta lagi.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong kalau besok Jaemin pergi bersama Jeno dan Hina pergi ke rumah Donghyuk, berarti aku di rumah sendiri dong?" tanya Yuta. Hansol menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Yuta.

"Kau kira kau akan sendirian di rumah begitu?" Hansol balik bertanya kepada Yuta sementara yang ditanya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung. "Maksudmu?" tanya Yuta bingung.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Sooyoung untuk menggantikanku saat rapat besok karena aku ingin berlibur denganmu, Sayang." jawab Hansol. Yuta membelalakkan matanya. "Serius? Kau akan mengajakku liburan?" tanya Yuta excited. Hansol menganggukan kepalanya dan Yuta langsung menghambur ke pelukan suaminya itu. "Aku tidak menyangka seorang Ji Hansol sangat perhatian sekali kepada istrinya ini. Saranghae, Hansol hyung!"

Hansol membalas pelukan istrinya dan mengacak rambut Yuta. "Sudah lama sekali tidak mendengarmu memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Bagaimana jika malam ini kau memanggilku lagi dengan panggilan itu," Hansol menggantung perkataannya dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Yuta sambil menyeringai, "di ranjang kita."

Yuta yakin wajahnya pasti memerah. Ia pun memukul bahu Hansol dengan keras.

"DASAR JI HANSOL MESUM!"

"Jadi, kau akan mengajakku kemana besok?" tanya Jaemin kepada Jeno yang berada di hadapannya. Saat ini Jeno dan Jaemin sudah berbaring di tempat tidur Jaemin dengan keadaan saling berhadapan.

"Sebenarnya ini rencana mendadak, sih. Jadi dari tadi yang kupikirkan hanya mengajakmu ke taman bermain." jawab Jeno.

"Kau serius?" tanya Jaemin dengan _excited._ Jeno menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Ah! Aku tidak sabar untuk pergi besok! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke taman bermain!" ujar Jaemin dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang paling melelahkan untukmu." Jeno mengacak rambut Jaemin sementara Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena perlakuan Jeno. Ia pun segera menutup matanya karena rasa kantuk yang menderanya. Jeno yang melihat Jaemin sudah tertidur hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Besok ia akan menikmati waktu berdua lagi dengan Jaemin seperti dulu. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk hari esok.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan sang kakak dengan Jaemin yang masih sering menghantuinya muncul begitu saja. Tapi jika biasanya ia akan merasa kesal, saat ini ia malah tersenyum sambil menatap namja manis di depannya.

" _Maaf, hyung. Saat ini aku satu langkah lebih maju darimu."_

Pagi ini kediaman keluarga Ji terlihat tenang. Sang gadis satu-satunya yang berada di ruang makan dan kini sedang menyantap sereal sebagai sarapannya hingga akhirnya dua orang anak laki-laki seumurannya datang menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Noona." sapa Jaemin kepada Hina yang masih menikmati serealnya sambil membaca komik miliknya.

"Pagi, Jaemin-ah." balas Hina sambil tetap fokus ke arah komiknya. Jaemin duduk di salah satu kursi diikuti oleh Jeno. Jaemin memandang ke sekeliling ruang makan. Ada yang aneh. Di mana orangtuanya?

"Eum, Noona. Di mana Umma dan Appa? Kok mereka tidak turun untuk sarapan bersama?" tanya Jaemin bingung. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin, Hina malah menyerahkan sebuah kertas. Jaemin langsung mendengus kesal saat melihat isi dari kertas yang ternyata adalah surat dari Yuta.

 _Pagi, anak-anakku!_

 _Kalau kalian sudah bangun dan menemukan surat ini berarti Umma dan Appa sudah pergi. Kami pergi ke Pulau Jeju sampai besok._

 _Kalau kalian mau sarapan, makan saja sereal yang Umma simpan di lemari penyimpanan. Untuk makan siang dan makan malam kalian pesan saja di restoran atau buat ramen saja, ya?_

 _PS: Jangan buat rumah berantakan!_

 _See you, Hina & Jaemin ~_

"Mereka benar-benar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" kesal Jaemin. "Jeno-ah. Kau mau sereal juga?" tanya Jaemin pada Jeno yang masih tersenyum sambil menatapnya. "Boleh." jawab Jeno. Jaemin segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sereal dari tempat penyimpanan makanan lalu membuatkan dua mangkuk sereal untuk dirinya dan Jeno.

Setelah selesai membuat sereal untuk dirinya dan Jeno, Jaemin segera meletakkan kedua mangkuk di meja makan. Sementara itu, Hina masih fokus dengan komiknya sambil sesekali menyuapkan serealnya ke mulutnya.

"Kalian pergi jalan-jalan jam berapa?" tanya Hina setelah selesai membaca komiknya kepada Jaemin dan Jeno. "Setelah sarapan kami langsung pergi." jawab Jeno.

"Baiklah. Kau harus menjaga Jaemin. Jangan sampai dia lepas dari pandanganmu. Kau tahu kan dia itu buta arah? Awas saja kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya!" ujar Hina dengan sedikit mengancam Jeno. Jeno hanya tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah sampai mengancam begitu juga aku sudah pasti menjaga Jaemin." balas Jeno.

"Eung, ngomong-ngomong Noona pergi ke rumah Donghyuk jam berapa?" tanya Jaemin. "Seharusnya sekarang. Tapi si bodoh itu kemarin berjanji menjemputku tapi sampai sekarang tidak muncul juga. Lihat saja kalau dia datang nanti!" jawab Hina dengan nada kesal karena sepertinya Donghyuk akan datang telat untuk menjemputnya.

Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara Donghyuk memanggil nama Hina dari luar rumah. "Hina-chan! Ayo cepat!"

Hina menggeram kesal lalu menarik tasnya dan berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Jaemin dan Jeno. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menatap Donghyuk dengan tatapan kesal. "Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Hina dengan nada ketus sementara dua orang di belakangnya hanya bisa menahan rasa ingin tertawa mereka. "Ya, aku mau menjemputmu. Memangnya apalagi?" jawab Donghyuk bingung.

"Sepertinya aku hanya minta dijemput oleh seseorang pukul 8 pagi tapi ini sudah pukul 9 kurang. Jadi buat apalagi kau kesini?" tanya Hina dengan nada sinis. Donghyuk menepuk dahinya keras, "Maafkan aku, Hina-chan. Tapi tadi Umma menyuruhku membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue jadi aku agak telat menjemputmu." jelas Donghyuk sambil menatap Hina dengan pandangan menyesal.

Jaemin memandang mereka berdua jengah. Sementara Jeno yang sudah mengerti kalau kedua sahabatnya itu memang sering bertengkar karena masalah kecil sekalipun hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kalau kalian mau bertengkar jangan di sini. Lagipula kalian harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok, kan? Lebih baik kalian pergi sana. Hush hush!" ujar Jaemin kesal sambil mengusir dua orang di depannya.

"Ya sudah. Hari ini kau kumaafkan awas kalau kau mengulanginya lagi! Ayo berangkat!" Hina langsung duduk di belakang Donghyuk. "Kami pergi dulu! Kalau kalian mau pergi jangan lupa kunci pintunya! Aku bawa kunci cadangan!" Lalu Hina yang dibonceng oleh Donghyuk pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Jeno. Jaemin mengangguk. Ia langsung menutup pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya lalu menaruh kunci tersebut di tasnya. Setelah selesai mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama ke halte bus.

Tidak berapa lama menunggu, bus yang masih kosong pun datang. Kedua remaja tersebut menaiki bus tersebut. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dengan posisi Jaemin yang duduk dekat jendela dan Jeno di sampingnya.

"Jadi, kau mau mengajakku ke taman bermain yang mana?" tanya Jaemin kepada Jeno. Jeno tersenyum sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin, "Taman bermain yang sering kita kunjungi dulu."

Mata Jaemin langsung berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?" tanya Jaemin meminta kepastian Jeno yang disambut anggukan dan senyuman manis dari remaja tampan di depannya. "Yeay! Akhirnya kita ke sana lagi!" Jaemin berseru riang. Jeno hanya tersenyum melihat Jaemin yang saat ini sedang berseru riang karena keinginannya dikabulkan oleh Jeno.

Mereka saling bersenda gurau hingga akhirnya bus yang makin lama makin penuh itu berhenti di halte yang mereka nantikan. Jeno dan Jaemin pun turun di halte tersebut. Mereka pun berjalan ke taman bermain yang tidak seberapa jauh dari halte tersebut.

Jeno menggenggam tangan Jaemin yang membuat namja yang digenggam tangannya itu merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Jaemin pun berakhir dengan menetralkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa digenggam oleh Jeno bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Jeno sedang sibuk membeli tiket masuk ke taman bermain yang belum terlalu ramai karena masih pagi tersebut. Mereka masuk ke taman bermain tersebut dengan tangan Jeno yang masih menggenggam tangan Jaemin.

"Kau mau ke wahana yang mana dulu?" tanya Jeno kepada Jaemin. Sementara itu, Jaemin sedang memilih wahana pertama yang ingin ia naiki. Matanya tertuju pada rollercoaster besar di taman bermain itu. "Rollercoaster. Aku ingin naik rollercoaster!" seru Jaemin dengan nada riang. "Baiklah! Ayo kita naik ke rollercoaster!" Jeno pun segera menarik tangan Jaemin menuju wahana rollercoaster.

Mereka berdua menikmati setiap wahana yang ada di taman bermain tersebut. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman bermain tersebut setelah membeli minuman. Hingga akhirnya mata Jeno tertuju pada sebuah stand di taman bermain itu. Stand tersebut ternyata adalah stand untuk _photobox._ Jeno pun langsung teringat dengan janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jaemin-ah," panggil Jeno kepada Jaemin yang sedang asyik menikmati minumannya sambil melihat-lihat taman bermain yang sudah ramai dengan orang-orang tersebut. Jaemin pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jeno. "Kenapa?" tanya Jaemin bingung.

"Mau ke stand yang itu tidak?" tanya Jeno. Jaemin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah stand yang Jeno tunjuk. Stand khusus _photobox._ 'Tumben sekali Jeno mengajakku ke _photobox'_ batin Jaemin bingung tapi pada akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mau. Jeno pun tersenyum lalu menarik lengan Jaemin dan mengajaknya ke _photobox_ tersebut.

Setelah membeli koin untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mesin foto, Jeno dan Jaemin segera memasuki _photobox_ tersebut. "Kau beli berapa koin?" tanya Jaemin kepada Jeno. "Aku beli lima koin. Kenapa?" tanya Jeno. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kau mengajakku ke _photobox?"_ tanya Jaemin lagi. "Hanya ingin saja. Lagipula kita tidak pernah berfoto bersama kan? Nah, sekarang pose pertama kita maunya seperti apa?" tanya Jeno bingung.

Jaemin terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Bagaimana jika V pose? Itu sederhana tapi aku suka!" ujarnya dengan riang. Jeno pun langsung memasukkan satu koin dan menekan tombol. Mereka berdua langsung berpose hingga lima koin yang dibeli habis. Mereka segera keluar dari _photobox_ tersebut. Mereka mengambil foto yang baru saja keluar dari mesin pencetak foto tersebut dan langsung pergi dari _photobox_ tersebut setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada penjaga stand tersebut.

Mereka berjalan sambil melihat foto-foto yang tadi mereka ambil di _photobox._ "Kau terlihat imut dengan pose ini!" puji Jeno kepada Jaemin. Jaemin dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas karena pujian Jeno kepadanya. "A-Ah, biasa saja!" balas Jaemin dengan nada gugup. Sementara Jeno masih tetap melihat hasil foto mereka.

Mereka terlalu asyik dengan foto di tangan mereka hingga tak sengaja Jaemin menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Ah!" Jaemin mengerang kesakitan karena orang di depannya menabrak dirinya. Jeno yang menyadari suara kesakitan Jaemin segera berbalik dan membantu Jaemin berdiri. Sementara itu, orang yang menabrak Jaemin segera berlari ke arah kedua anak tersebut.

"Astaga, Nak! Maafkan Ahjussi tadi tidak melihatmu. Sekali lagi Ahjussi minta maaf!" Ucap orang yang menabrak Jaemin tadi. Jaemin hanya tersenyum sedikit sambil meringis karena lututnya yang terluka sementara Jeno merutuki kebaikan Jaemin yang masih memberikan senyumannya kepada orang yang membuatnya jatuh dan terluka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ahjussi. Aku juga salah karena tidak melihat ke sekitarku saat berjalan." ujar Jaemin. Laki-laki dewasa di depannya langsung berlutut di hadapan Jaemin dan membersihkan luka Jaemin dengan saputangan yang ia bawa dan menyiramkan air minumnya yang ia bawa di tas punggungnya ke lutut Jaemin. Sementara Jaemin yang melihat hal tersebut langsung merasa tidak enak hati dan berusaha menghentikan paman di depannya ini, "Ahjussi tidak usah melakukan hal ini." ujar Jaemin.

Laki-laki tersebut langsung tersenyum setelah membersihkan luka Jaemin. Ia langsung berdiri dan mengacak rambut Jaemin dengan gemas. "Tidak apa-apa, anak manis. Ahjussi hanya ingin bertanggung jawab karena telah menabrakmu tadi. Lagipula ini tidak seberapa. Mungkin jika kamu bertemu dengan istri Ahjussi dia akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, ya, seperti membawamu ke rumah sakitnya." jawab laki-laki tersebut sambil tertawa pelan.

Jaemin tersenyum kepada paman tersebut, "Terima kasih, Ahjussi. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak hati-hati."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kita harus sama-sama berhati-hati, ya! Nah, sekarang Ahjussi harus pergi dulu menemui anak Ahjussi. Sampai jumpa, anak manis dan temannya!" lalu laki-laki tersebut pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Jaemin yang dibalas oleh Jaemin.

"Ahjussi itu baik sekali. Dia juga tampan." puji Jaemin. Ia melihat ke arah Jeno yang masih memegang bahunya tapi dengan pandangan tajam lurus ke arah laki-laki yang tadi menabrak Jaemin. "Hey! Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu! Kau bisa membunuh semua orang di tempat ini dengan tatapanmu itu!" ledek Jaemin. "Kau kenapa sih baik sekali denga orang itu? Dia bahkan sudah menabrakmu!" kesal Jeno.

Jaemin tertawa kecil, "Setidaknya dia kan sudah minta maaf, Jeno-ah. Lagipula aku sudah agak baikan. Lebih baik kau temani aku saja dulu ke minimarket itu untuk membeli plester luka." ujar Jaemin yang disambut helaan napas dari Jeno. "Baiklah. Tapi aku harap kamu jangan terlalu baik dengan orang yang tidak kamu kenal sama sekali. Aku takut mereka malah berbuat jahat kepadamu." ucap Jeno.

"Iya. Lagipula kalau ada orang yang berbuat jahat kepadaku kan ada Jeno yang menjagaku." ujar Jaemin sambil tersenyum kepada Jeno yang membuat namja tampan tersebut terdiam karena kata-kata Jaemin. Jeno langsung menghentikan langkah mereka dan memeluk Jaemin membuat namja yang dipeluknya kaget dan seketika pipinya merona merah.

"Dengarkan aku, Na Jaemin. Aku Lee Jeno, akan menjagamu sampai mati! Hanya Lee Jeno. Tidak ada yang lain!" ujar Jeno dengan nada tegas. Jaemin membalas pelukan Jeno sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih Jeno. Aku menyayangimu."

Jeno melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kepada Jaemin. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Na Jaemin,"

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kita pulang? Hari sudah sore dan aku takut Hina marah denganku jika aku membawamu pergi sampai malam. Lagipula sekarang kakimu sedang sakit, kan?" ajak Jeno kepada Jaemin. Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya. Merekapun keluar dari taman bermain itu dan berjalan ke halte bus.

Jeno benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini. Tapi ia sanagat bahagia hari ini. Ia akhirnya bisa kembali menjadi seorang Lee Jeno untuk Na Jaemin. Membuatnya tersenyum dan bahagia. Dan ia berjanji, ia akan selalu menjaga Jaemin hingga akhir hayatnya.

 **TBC**

 **NB:** Holla! Finally akhirnya aku bisa lanjutin ini lagi setelah beberapa minggu kena writerblock efek tugas yang numpuk :') maaf kalo ini updatenya lama but I hope you guys will satisfied with this absurd story XD maaf juga kalo makin gak jelas ceritanya :'v I try my best but this is it. Don't forget to review guys. See you on the next chapter (MarkMin is the next special chapter)

See you~


End file.
